Rythem of the Soul
by Samantha Morscoe
Summary: AU. When pop star Katara Waters, a Canadian girl looking for a life, meets Aang White, an American boy who has the musical talent, Sparks fly. While their budding romance blossoms, Ozai, a greedy manager, decides to take control of The Four Nation's fame. Find out what happens when the band decides to fight back. Kataang, Sukka, Maiko. (Some pairings will change!)
1. Runaway Train

**Hey there! This is my first FanFiction, so be nice. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N: So, I had this idea pop in my head earlier this month reading some other authors' stories. So... I finally was like "Screw it! I can't take it anymore!" and made my own account and started messing around until curfew. I have it done now so read and review!**

 **Me- Aang, would you do the honors of saying the disclaimer?**

 **Aang- Sure! Sammy does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

 **Me-Thanks! Now let's read my story so I can be famous!**

 **Aang- I'm... sure it doesn't work like that...**

 **Me-Sure it does! I should know!**

 **Aang- How?**

 **Me- Not sure exactly...**

 **Anyways! If you love me you would give me a review! *cough*causeimightexplodeifyoudon't*cough***

 **-*o0o***

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter 1- Runaway train**

 **\- *o0o***

She sighed... again. That had to be the One hundreth time she's sighed. That was a sign of deppression, but she knew that. Ever since her mother passed away she'd known she was deppressed.

This was stupid. It's been at least 8 years since Kya died and Katara still never got over her death. For at least 3 years she trapped herself in her room to sulk in her personal pity party. She's pathetic, I'll give you that. But Katara was close with her mother, and it really put a dent in her soul when she thought about that, which was more often then neccesary.

She didn't even go places with her friends anymore, and they all went in different directions with their lives because of that, and Katara made a life-or-death trip to America for business. This dampened her mood furthermore. But to add fuel to the flames they would text, e-mail, and _try_ to call her, but she just ignored them. They obviously didn't take the hint that she wanted to be miserable _alone_.

But what put the cherry on top was Kya didn't exactly _die_ , she was killed. Back home in Canada. That's part of the reason why they moved.

And really she was a runaway from Canada and there was a raid and Katara was what they wanted and she was only 8 years old and she was scared and her mother protected her and...

 _Ring Ring_

Her train of thoughts was interupted by the phone in the over-sized hallway. She rolled to the side of the bed and let her feet dangle for a second. She put her head in her hands. This was the first time in months _she_ would answer the phone. This probably would have put her career in jeapordy, but she was lucky her manager, Iroh, was happy to take over business while Katara took a vacation.

She looked up and scanned her room. It was huge, maybe a little too huge. She looked on the wall to her left and saw numerous pictures of her friends who she left back in Canada. They would try to call her, but she was a wreck, and they didn't need to know that.

She finally was able to get off her lazy butt and put on her slippers. She dragged her feet to the other side of the room where her door was. She took a glance at the picture of the band, Four Nations, before turning the knob and walking out.

She located the phone in the dining room on the 4th floor, only to realize it was hers. She picked it up and put it to her ear. She wasn't suprised of who called her.

"What's up Toph." Katara croaked in the phone.

Toph snorted,"Did I wake you up this late, Sugar Queen?".

Katara was puzzled, "Late? What Time is it?" She looked up at the clock.

Toph laughed,"It's 2:00 weirdo. Get dressed, and come to the studio."

Katara sighed, again. "We're having a song recorded already? I thought we got that covered for our 5th album. Why are we making another one so soon?".

" 'Cause we're really popular. Look it wouldn't hurt you, or anyone else for that matter, to get up and make some money".

"Is that all you think about?" Katara raised a brow.

"Pretty much. And having stupidly rich parents don't help anything either".

"Whatever"

"COME ON, KAT! PLEASE?!" Toph whined, "We need our lead singer!"

"Fine, Toph. Whatever gets stuff done".

Toph grinned "That's the Katara Waters we know and love".

Katara laughed "Okay I'm coming. Give me..." She looked at her watch, "Twenty minuets''.

"Kay. See ya Kat."

"Bye Toph".

She hung up the phone and set it down.

Katara then walked back up the spiral staircase and to her room. She went to her walk-in closet, and looked around until she came to an outfit. She put on her favorite blue glitter crop top, blue shorts and converse. She walked up to her full-length mirror. When she approved, she put on her silver hoop earings and her mother's chocker necklace. She grabbed her comb and combed her hair. She then put her hair in a messy, long, side fishtail braid that went over her shoulder.

Finally, she grabbed her bag and walked out of her room.

She came down the stairs and went to the living room and saw Sokka on the couch watching TV, and of course eating a slice of Meat-lovers' pizza.

"You coming Sokka?"

"Nope, It's just you, Toph...Yue, and Suki this time. Me, Zuko and the back-up singers don't come in 'till next week. Oh! and Yue wanted me to tell you that they post-poned the tour so you could have," He put his hands up for parenthesis " _Girls night_."

"How long until the tour now?"

Sokka scratched his chin "Not sure. Haven't told me yet''.

"Alright, well, I'll be back later on, so no being stupid" She scolded.

"Yes _MOTHER_!"

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka's immaturity. She then waved bye to Sokka and walked out of the room. She was greeted by Calli, the old head maid, at the front door.

"Hello, Dear!" Calli smiled.

" Hi, Calli!" Katara smiled back. "I'll have to see you later, ma'm, I'm on my way to the studio.

Calli chuckled "You sure do have a determined soul. Good luck!"

"Thanks, See ya, ma'm."

She walked out and down the pathway, to the limo. "To the studio, please!" She told Ray, the driver.

Ray started the vehicle up and started driving "No problem".

-Aang was getting fed up with this customer. Was he trying to send him off the edge of sanity?If so, he needed to go elsewhere, before he gets his whole jaw knocked side ways. Aang really was not one to get physical or lose his temper, but this was insane.

"I don't know...it looks good...but it sort of sounds muffled on this string." The customer said, while inspecting the guitar strings.

"We have plenty of other instruments here, sir. You don't really have _that_ much of a limit." Aang said.

"But this is what I want"

"Well then buy it, sir."

"But this string is muffled."

"Then look at something different!"

"But this is what I want!"

"Then buy it!"

"But it's broken!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT THAT!"

The customer blinked at Aang's outburst. He didn't expect Aang to yell. But I suppose that was because he was oblivous he was being annoying in the first place.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to yell. But do you want the guitar or not?''.

The man sighed "Yes, I do." He dug in his pocket for his wallet and handed Aang two one-hundred dollar bills "Thanks".

"No prob." Aang said, trying to hold in his relieved smile that this man was leaving.

The man walked away...with the guitar...out of the shop and out into the afternoon sun.

He stopped when he noticed two young girls walking into the shop he just came out of. One had sapphire eyes, tanned skin, and was averaged height with long loose chocolate curls that framed her face,which was smooth, difined and pretty, while the rest was in a side fishtail-braid. The other was tall, had an auburn bob, and was pale and had buetiful indigo eyes.

He walked up to them and stopped them before they could open the door. They looked _extremely_ familiar.

"Hey, you girls might wanna be cautious, the young man in there has a short temper".

The girls looked at each other then at the man. "Ok, thanks for the heads up sir, we'll be sure to remember. Come Katara, we have to get a micrphone, two guitars and some AMP cables." The auburn girl said to the other. They then went in, right when the man realized who he just was talking to.

Katara and Suki walked into the shop giggling slightly. They set off towards the back of the fairly large shop looking for the stuff they needed. They found the microphone and AMP cables and was now looking at the guitars. Katara found a guitar that was made from white wood and had blue swirls along the edges. She looked at it in awe. It was buetiful.

"Suki, come on! It doesn't take that long to find a guitar. I found one, now hurry up. We're already late as it is. Toph's gonna ground us to pulp if we're too late...again." Katara said.

"Just a second...'' Suki said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Katara huffed and went back to inspecting the instrument in her hand. She turned it around and saw it said _Made in Bajing._

 _' Interesting... I never heard of any guitars being made there.'_

She turned it back around and plucked a few strings. It was already tuned! She walked up to the front desk to see someone hunched over under the counter.

"Hello?" She said.

 _Bump!_

"Ouch..." A young man with pale skin, dark brown hair, and was wearing a beanie with a blue arrow which was now off because he was rubbing the back of his head, popped up from behind. She looked at his eyes and what she saw amazed her. They were a stormy silver color...they were different...they were gorgeous.

"Hi" She said with a small smile.

"Hey...sorry 'bout that. What can I do for ya?" He said.

"Well I was wondering about this guitar. It looks so exotic, and it was made from Bajing. I didn't know guitars came from there."

"...Oh!" He didn't register she was talking to him until she finished."Yeah! Guitars are made everywhere really. And we get instrument shipping orders from all over the planet, all the time! So your bound to find some exotic stuff in here." He said.

"Cool!" Katara said. She propped it up and started playing _Smoke on the Water_ (A/N: Yes this song is old, but it rocks!)

 _We all came to Montruex_

 _On the lake Geneva shoreline,_

 _To make records with a mobile_

 _We didn't have much time_

 _Frank Zappa and the Mothers_

 _Were at the best place around_

 _But some stupid with a flare gun_

 _Burned the place to the ground_

 _Smoke on the water, Fire in the sky_

 _Smoke on the water!_

 _They burned down the gambling house,_

 _It died with an awful sound_

 _and Flunky Claude ran in and out_

 _Pulling kids to the ground_

 _When it was all over_

 _We had to find another place,_

 _But swiss time was running out_

 _It seemed that we would lose the race,_

By now a crowd had gathered by the front desk, and everyone was either singing or clapping along with the pop star.

 _Smoke on water, Fire in the sky_

 _Smoke on the water!_

 _We ended up at th Grand Hotel_

 _It was empty, cold, and bare_

 _But with the Rolling truck stone thing just outside_

 _Making our music there,_

 _With a few red lights and a few old beds_

 _We made a place to sweat_

 _No matter what we get out of this_

 _I know we'll never forget_

Suki had finally picked a green guitar, but then noticed rock music from the front of the shop. She stopped when she saw Katara rocking around and smiled, remembering the old song herself.

 _Smoke on the water, Fire in the sky_

 _Smoke on the water!_

 _Smoke, Smoke burnin' it down_

 _Fire in the sky_

 _Smoke, Smoke burnin' it down_

 _Fire, Fire in the sky!_

Everyone cheered and rooted her name. Katara was panting from adreneline and had a huge goofy grin on her face.

Aang was totally lost.

Anyone would notice the distinct way Katara Waters plays a song, and that was what he witnessed just now. She was incredible! He felt stupid for not noticing who she was from the start.

"That was...AMAZING!" Aang exclaimed. " I haven't heard that song since I was a kid!''.

"Thanks!" Katara said,"Now... how much for it?" She asked.

"That'll be...He looked down at a sheet of paper taped tp the desk top"... $150.

She handed him $300. "Keep the change" she said while walking out of the store.

"That girl..." Suki mumbled to herself while piling everything on the counter top.

 **Like it? Love it? I can't tell...SO SEND ME A REVIEW JUST BECAUSE, AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE CHAPTERS!**

 **I PROMISE more kataang in the next chapter, but this was to introdce the characters and the storyline. Luv ya!**

 **-Sam Ivy**


	2. Money ain't a problem

**Hi my friends! I'm back, and it only took me a few days. So...did you think I was going to leave this story hanging? I've seen writers do that, they just write a story and it never goes past one chapter...BUT I'M NOT LIKE THEM!**

 **And I want to thank my...one...follower...**

 **Me-SOKKA! Do the disclaimer, will ya?**

 **Sokka- Finally! Sam doesn't own Avatar:The Last Airbender, or** **Baby It's You** **by JoJo, or Sonic, or anything else mentioned!**

 **Me- Thanks! On with the story!**

 **-~o0o~**

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter 2- Money ain't a problem**

 **~o0o~**

"We're here!" Katara yelled as herself and Suki stepped into the recording studio.

"It's about time! What took you so freakin' long!?" Toph said with her arms crossed.

"Don't mind her, she's just upset 'cause she _**FINALLY**_ lost Guitar Hero...I mean FINALLY!" Zuko said as he set the plastic guitar on the love-seat beside Mai.

"Really?! Who beat her?!" Suki said anxiously.

"I did." Zuko stated proudly.

"Does it matter that much who won and who lost?" Mai said.

"hmph"Toph pouted blowing at her bangs, looking oddly like a bull.

"Yes." Zuko, Katara, and Suki stated in unison.

"Whatever, did you get the stuff you left to go find, guys?" Toph sighed, turning her blind eyes to where she assumed Katara and Suki were.

"Oh yeah!" Katara said sheepishly before running to the bag of supplies they bought at the music store.

"AMP cables...micorphones...and guitars." Katara said as she rummaged through the bag.

"Great. We can start now,'' Zuko said as he put the headphones on and pointed to the door. "Go on Kat, the sooner we start, the sooner we can be done".

Katara sighed as she grabbed a microphone, and trudged to the door" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, OK".

She opened the door and walked to the stool in front of the recording mic. She sat down and slipped the headphones over her messy brown maine of hair. She placed the microphone on the stand and sighed.

"Start whenever your ready, Kat." Mai said as she pressed the record button. The red light flashed over the glass where her friends were waiting, signaling her to start. She looked at Zuko, who looked ready. He gave her a thumbs-up.

She put her hands over the sides of the headphones, tuning out her surroundings and focussing on the song. The music started. She took a deep breath...

 _(Katara) Can somebody explain to me_

 _Why everybody is tryin' to be_

 _Living like a celebrity_

 _(Doing what they see on MTV)_

 _Ice is cool but I'm lookin' for more_

 _Simple things is what my heart beats for_

 _('Cause that's me)_

 _I don't ask for much_

 _(Baby)_

 _Having you is enough_

 _ **(corus)**_

 _You ain't got to buy nothin'_

 _(It's not what I want)_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _We don't have to go nowhere_

 _(It's not what I want)_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _It's not 'bout what you got_

 _I know you got alot_

 _No matter what you do_

 _You always get it hot,_

 _It's you, It's you_

 _Baby, what I want is you_

 _(Yeah)_

 _It don't matter that your car is fly,_

 _And your rims are spinnin' on the side_

 _It don't matter where we go tonight_

 _'Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright_

 _That's cool, But I'm lookin' for more_

 _It's your love that my heart beats_

 _('Cause that's me)_

 _You don't have to spend a dime_

 _(Baby)_

 _I just want your time_

 _ **(corus)**_

 _You ain't got to buy nothin'_

 _(It's not what I want)_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _We don't have to go nowhere_

 _(It's not what I want)_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _It's not 'bout what you got_

 _I know you got alot_

 _No matter what you do_

 _You always get it hot,_

 _It's you, It's you_

 _Baby, what I want is you_

 _(Yeah)_

 _(Zuko)_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
 _Baby girl don't care 'bout my dough stack_  
 _Cause she a down chick 'n she know I love that_  
 _She sees past all this rich stuff_  
 _Because she knows at the end of the day_  
 _That the only thing matters is us and_  
 _They be a lot of groupies on the road_  
 _But they can't do nuttin' for me_  
 _I got a good girl back at home_  
 _Matchin' charm bracelets and pendants_  
 _Whoever woulda thought our relationship_  
 _Would be so tremendous_  
 _And lately you been missin' me crazy_  
 _And anytime you miss me baby_  
 _Sidekick page me_  
 _I got a dimepiece, you know she da bomb_  
 _The type of girl you bring home just to meet ya Mom_  
 _I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I caught a love jones_  
 _Cause I think about her everytime I hear a slow song_  
 _And when she think about me_  
 _I think about her too (yeah)_  
 _When she ride for me baby, I'mma ride for you_  
 _Let's go_

 _ **(corus)**_

 _You ain't got to buy nothin'_

 _(It's not what I want)_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _We don't have to go nowhere_

 _(It's not what I want)_

 _Baby, it's you_

 _It's not 'bout what you got_

 _I know you got alot_

 _No matter what you do_

 _You always get it hot,_

 _It's you, It's you_

 _Baby, what I want is you_

 _(Baby, Oh)_

"Wow...great guys. That was really good.'' Mai said as she turned of the recorder button.

Katara took a sip out of her water bottle "Thanks. But now my throat's _totally_ dry." She took another sip.

"Thanks Babe." Zuko came through the doorway and gave Mai a kiss.

"Aww!" Suki and Katara said in unison.

Mai stopped the kiss "Shut up." She captured Zuko's lips again.

"Oooookay. If the two love-birds would stop eating eachother's face, we can go grab some lunch?" Toph suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed out of the building and to the parking lot, where a limo was waiting.

"To the nearest Sonic!" Toph shouted, jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

"The only reason you like Sonic is 'cause they have those little grilled cheese sandwiches in the kid's meal." Katara said smugly. This made everyone laugh at how true her statement really was.

Toph snorted "Maybe so, but your never too old to get a kid's meal. You guys just are a bunch of debbie-downers."

"Toph...your 15" Zuko said.

"Yeah, so stop acting like I'm 72 and let's just enjoy the ride!"

He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. He never worked this hard before...that probably was because he never worked before... at all. Not a real money-making job anyway.

He was snoozing well enough, until he heard an annoying tune start playing.

 _I'm a barbie girl,_

 _In a barbie woooorld!_

 _Life is plastic,_

 _It's so fantastic!_

Aang's eyes shot open at the familiar lyrics.

"Bumi..." He groaned, knowing his friend had _something_ to do with it.

 _You can comb my hair,_

 _and take me everywhe-_

He checked his phone. "...Speaking of the devil." He said as he pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"Greetings my good Hotman!" Bumi said cheerfully, knowing what song woke his best friend up.

"Hi. Hey, I don't appreciate being woken up by Barbie and her annoying self." Aang said.

"Oh, lighten up, bud. Anyways, where have you been all day? I went over there twice! And neither times you were there. Goin' to see ladies without me?"

Aang rolled his eyes "No, Bumi. My gaurdian, Gyatso, had some buisiness to take care of and left me in charge of the store."

"So...what I'm hearing is...no ladies?"

"No Bumi!"

"Oh..."

"Why does it matter anyway?"

"Because, I finally found a hairstyle that suits me."

"Oooooh crap. You know...the last time I heard you say that, you looked like you got a clown to do your hair, then you jumped of a cliff, swam accross the atlantic ocean, ran a marathon, got burned up in a fire, then got mauled by a bear, and ended up on my front porch." Aang dead-panned.

"Well...I thought I looked snazzy," Bumi said, affended "Besides, if I look as bad as you make me out to be, then you look no better".

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that we both have the same chance of getting a girl. 'Bout a 0% chance, last time I checked." Bumi stated.

Aang grinned in triumph,"Well check again, 'cause both On Ji _and_ Meng like me!".

Bumi sighed "Maybe, but if you haven't noticed...On Ji is with Huedane, (A/N: Is that his name?) and unless you want a baby on your first date, Meng is out of the race, too."

"Well, that doesn't count...I mean...OH NEVER MIND! Aang said.

"Sorry bro." Bumi said

"Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Well...to see if my plan worked...and to see if you wanted to hang around the basketball court with me and Kuzon for a while." Bumi said.

"Sure I guess." Aang sighed.

"Great! Meet us in...about an hour then." Bumi decided.

"Wait! I have good news! Guess who I saw today!" Aang asked.

"Miley Cirus?!" Bumi joked.

"What? Eww! Gross, no! I saw Katara Waters!" Aang said happily.

" _THE_ Katara Waters?! No way!" Bumi said.

"Yes way. She was at the shop today buying a guiter"

"Get out of town! That's awesome. Did you talk to her?" Bumi asked, interested.

"Yeah, I mean...I didn't know who she was until she started playing on the guitar"

"What! That's sick. But that's pretty cool to have a hot celebrity playing a song in your shop." Bumi said.

"Yeah, she was really hot..." Aang trailed off.

"Aang...dude...AANG!" Bumi yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a second there."

"Oh. Well, you did wake me up" Aang explained.

"Yeah, well I'll see you fanboy!" Bumi teased.

"OH MY SPIRITS!" Aang shouted.

Bumi snickered and hung up.

"I'm not a fanboy..."

 **This was so fun to write. I've gotten better with my writing!**

 **Well Read and Review please**

 **-Sam**


	3. Love, revenge, and a contest

**Hello friends. Sorry about the mix-up on chp. 2! But, as you can see, I have that all taken cared of. I'm new at this, so your patience is appriciated! I want to thank Codymitchell1 for their kindness and patience, also. We had a nice PM chat! :)**

 **(A/N:) I really want to know if people are enjoying this story. If so, please let me know. Also I really need suggestions. You know...things you would like to see happen. I make up while I'm writing... in other words, I have no idea myself what's going to happen.**

 **Me-Well...I'll pick... *looks around room* You!**

 **Zuko- No.**

 **Me- Yes.**

 **Zuko- No.**

 **Toph- I'll do it! I'll do it!**

 **Me- Ok...**

 **Toph- Yes! Sam doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything mentioned in the story.**

 **That's how it's done!**

 **~o0o~**

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter 3- Love, Revenge, and a Contest**

 **~o0o~**

"I don't understand it! It's not going how I planned at all!" He said as he slammed his fist into the desk.

"You can't expect _everything_ to go your way." The boy said, as he flicked ash off the tip of his cigerette, looking disinterested.

"Jet...I didn't ask you to come here so you could talk to me like I'm some kind of infant! I need ideas...what I need is a plan..." He trailed off and started pacing the room. " ...and quit smoking in my office."

Jet took a long drag of his cigerette before throwing it down in the ash tray."Look, you need to do something about the Four Nation's band. Every kid in the tri-state area probably listens to their songs. It's always Four Nations this, and Four Nations that. Why can't you do anything worth your time, Ozai?

Ozai stroked his beard and scowled at Jet "How long have you had this idea?"

"Oh...twenty minuets."

"Why haven't you told me!"

"You've been pacing and shouting like a madman for twenty minuets."

"I can't destroy them...because one person stands in my way." Ozai explained, staring at the wall as if he could see right through it.

"Who?" Jet asked, puzzled. Ozai wasn't one to admit defeat so easily.

"Iroh." Ozai said his name as if the very word tasted vile in his mouth.

Jet leaned back in his chair. Ozai had talked a few times about his brother, but it was usually about how jolly and happy the man was. It was apparant that Ozai was jealous of his older brother.

He asked the question, despite what he knew would happen."What does the tea-loving clown have to do with anything?"

"He's my brother."

"Wow. I would have never guessed. Despite you telling me _just_ yesterday. I'm just _that_ stupid!" Jet spat sarcastically.

"I know. But what I mean is that Iroh is the manager. He won't let me near them, no matter how clever my excuse is." Ozai complained.

"Your excuses are _never_ clever." Jet said.

"Would you listen! My point is...that Ozai and I worked together. I hate to admit it, but he's not stupid. He knows me better than anyone. In the past me and him worked as managers for a band, that's success got them nowhere. We both were fine with sharing the job, until payday came around. I didn't realise he was favored by our boss, and his advantages were higher pay. So, I tried working harder, then maybe i'd get some recignition. But I was dead wrong. I ended up in everyone's way and the whole buisiness collapsed. I was fired, while Iroh kept the job." Ozai confessed.

Jet was stunned. If he opened up even this far, then he _must_ be serious.

"Well...maybe you can't do anything, but I can." Jet decided.

"What's so important that you have to do it alone?" Ozai demanded.

"I might as well invite myself in their little social circle." Jet planned sneakily.

"What are you yapping about?!"

Jet stood and smiled a cocky grin. "We'll nagociate. You get your fame, while I have some fun."

"As long as I get my fame, do as you like." Ozai said dismissively.

"Good, I'm glad you agree." Jet said.

"Whatever, your dissmissed."

Jet walked out of the room and down the hall.

"And I know exactly who I need."

~o0o~

Aang, Kuzon, and Bumi were walking down the sidewalk talking and laughing.

"...So I was like...woman, how many guys do you see walking around in skinny jeans?"

Aang and Bumi laughed.

Aang was finally able to catch his breath long enough to talk,"Wow Kuzon, you need mental help."

"No. I don't. I just need new pants." Kuzon said casually.

Bumi snort/laughed," Yeah, I'll give you that."

"Bumi...when are you going to show me? I'm dieing to know what the big deal is." Aang said.

"NO BUMI. Don't do it. You look like you just got spray-painted out of a Justin Bieber concert." Kuzon warned.

"Can it, you. I'm proud to call this my hair!" Bumi bragged.

He took the hat occupying his head, to show the most HIDEOUS hairstyle.

"Well, what'd ya think!" Bumi posed.

"I'ts...um...well...I...you see...it's...it's original?" Aang said, even though it came out sounding more like a question.

"Thank you, _AANG_!" Bumi shot a look at Kuzon.

Bumi's hair was cut on either sides. His hair was dyed yellow and had bits of red. It was swooped to the side, making it look lop-sided. He truly resembled a tropical bird.

"Though, you should keep the hat on." Aang added.

"Screw you both. I look fantastic. I should kiss my hair-dresser." Bumi said.

"And who would that be?" Kuzon asked.

"Me!" Bumi stated proudly.

"...OH!" Kuzon and Aang said in unison.

"See, that explains alot." Aang said.

"Sure does. I advise not making this your career, Bumi." Kuzon agreed.

"I repeat...screw you both!" Bumi exclaimed.

They finally made it to the basketball court. It was an abandoned ally turned into a neighborhood park. But what they saw suprised them. They weren't alone.

~o0o~

"Take that...and that! And some of this!"

"Dude! Watch who your spraying! I'm Sir Awesome! The bravest knight in all the land, I'm also attractive."

"Yeah right. You sleep with a night light."

"Hey! Don't disrespect Mr. Bright."

"Heck, you even named it."

"Shut up both of you. I'm trying to concentrate." Toph said. She went back to sensing vibrations from behind the bush.

Zuko and Sokka both put down their NERF guns,"Sorry."

"I'm still Sir Awesome though." Sokka stated."And a better basketball player, too."

"Oh no, you didn't just go there." Zuko dared.

"Oh yes, I think I just did." Sokka shot back with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Toph yelled.

"Sorry."

She looked back out to feel Yue and Katara tip-toeing toward their flag.

"HALT!" Toph demanded, pointing her NERF gun at the two girls.

The two looked at eachother, nodded, and pulled out identical ones of their own.

"Oh snap," Toph backed away while they came closer,"...GUYS, HELP!" She took off running in a random dirction.

"Suki! Get the flag!" Katara yelled, spraying Toph with water.

"Ha! Drink it up, Toph!" Yue shouted, doing the same.

"I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! HELP SOKKA, ZUKO! HELP!" Toph pleaded, trying to point the gun at the two, but was failing.

"I got the flag!" Suki cheered.

"Ha Ha! Jokes on you now, Toph. We won this time." Katara said.

"Fine. You win. Let's play something that doesn't include water, please?" Toph said.

"But I love Surrender or Die." Yue pouted.

"We can play something that's still fun, just not wet." Katara concluded.

"We can shoot some hoops? That's fun." Sokka suggested.

"Cool with me." Toph stated.

"I'm game if you are." Katara said.

Everyone agreed and went off to put some dry clothes on.

 _ **TEN MINUETS LATER...**_

"Ready guys?" Zuko asked, dribbling the ball.

"Yeah, but can we walk? We haven't stretched our legs in a while." Suki asked.

"Sure. Come on children." Iroh, yes Iroh, said.

Yue draped her arm accross Katara's shoulders, "Remember when we used to play lacrosse? Back home?"

"Yeah... I remember." Katara said with a sad smile.

"I still want to know what exactly happend to you guys to make you keep it so secret." Suki said.

"Yeah...me too..."Toph said suspiciously.

"Um, wer'e...not exactly comfortable sharing that info. Hey, look! The court!" Sokka said, trying to change the subject.

It worked, because everyone started running toward it, everyone except Iroh. He didn't exactly know what happened, but he knew it involved something traumatic happening. He could tell it was hardest on Katara. He just couldn't get one of them to talk, not even Sokka. Yue was Katara's best friend, plus she lived in Canada also, so she knew what happened.

Everyone huddled in a big circle.

"Ok, we'll play 3 on 3. Zuko, Suki, and I on one team, and Yue, Kat, and Toph on the other." Sokka explained.

"Sounds good." Suki agreed.

"Ok, go on ladies. The men-" Sokka began.

"Ahem!" Suki interrupted.

"Uh...I mean the _people_ in this team have a game to win!" Sokka finished.

"We'll see about that!" Toph said.

Iroh chuckled,"Alright, we all know the rules, right?" Everyone nodded."Good. We want a clean game, people. No hitting, cheating, or name-calling."

"You talk to us as if we're kids." Katara complained.

"You are kids. Ok, ready...THE GAME STARTS NOW!" Iroh announced.

~o0o~

They watched, for fear of interrupting the game.

Aang saw who these people were, and he couldn't believe they were actually here.

By now, only four people were playing the game. Zuko and Sokka against Toph and Suki. It was a draw, which meant whoever's team got the next shot, would be the tie-breaker.

Sokka had the ball and was making his way to the other side of the court. All of a sudden, Toph swooped in front of him and stole the ball. She then started heading in the opposite direction. Zuko saw this and had to act quickly. He tried to block her shot, but she passed it on to Suki, who was a few feet behind him. Suki caught the ball and tried to get closer to the net, but Sokka was a step ahead. He caught up with her and made an easy steal.

Toph could sense Sokka going back to the left. Either he was being stupid, or had the ball, she couldn't tell. Nonetheless she followed him, and could sense the ball's bouncing rythem. She ran faster, and just before he could shoot, she blocked his shot and ran with the ball. Zuko was coming from her right and she dodged him. Suki was at her left, so she tried to stay in close contact with her, just in case. She ran faster, and when she was close enough, she made a beautiful slam dunk that would make Michael Jordan proud.

Suki and Toph cheered while Iroh blew his whistle, signaling the game over.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled.

Bumi, Kuzon, and Aang both turned their heads just in time to see a girl, riding on rollerskates, crash into the wall and fall. Out of instinct, Aang ran over to see if they were alright.

Aang made it over to the girl just about the time a girl with white hair did.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked.

"Sorry 'bout that Kat, I didn't mean for that to happen." Yue apolagised.

"It's all good." Katara said lifting her head to take her helmet off.

She was sitting up when she noticed who was next to her...the same grey-eyed teenager!

"Hey...I know you...your the kid from that music store." Katara stated.

Aang rubbed his neck nervously,"Um...yeah. That's me."

"You sure your alright?" Yue checked.

"I'm fine Yue!" Katara laughed,"Just, please, don't give me such a big boost on a hill."

"Ditto." Yue agreed, helping Katara up.

"So, where'd you come from?" Katara asked Aang.

"I came with my friends over there."Aang pointed to a couple of guys drooling.

"Oh. Well, we were about to go down to the park, you and...those guys...can come along." Katara suggested.

"Sure!" Aang said eagerly.

Yue looked between the two, and knew exactly what was going on.

~o0o~

Jet knocked on the door and waited. If his plan was going to work, then he needed a partner in crime, maybe two.

"What the heck do you want?" The woman sneered.

"You know me, girl. I need a favor." Jet said.

"Hmm. I don't _feel_ very generous today. Soooo, no. Now, make like Michael Jackson, and beat it." She slammed the door.

"Azula! Come on! We'll make a deal, and your part involves some cha-ching!" Jet yelled.

Azula opened the door again."Helping you is one thing, but making money is another. What did you have in mind?"

"That was too easy." Jet mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Azula asked.

"Oh, nothing. So here's the plan..."

~o0o~

"Not too high!" Katara screamed.

Aang laughed,"Come on! What's the fun in going low?"

Aang slowed the swing to a stop, letting a dizzy katara get off. She made a dramatic twirl and faked a faint.

"I see the stars..." Katara mumbled on the grass.

"But it's the middle of the day." Aang stated.

"Is it? I swear I see stars."

Aang laughed and plopped down beside Katara on the grass.

They both became the best of friends in no time. It was like a part of them that wasn't there before, was there now. Katara felt as though she had known him her whole life, instead of an hour. Aang felt the exact same way. He felt he could be himself around her, his funny, innocent, playful, kid nature.

It was getting late, and everyone decided to go home.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you, Aang." Katara said, as they walked side by side to the ally.

"Likewise. Hey... I was wondering if we could...I don't know, hang out?" Aang asked.

"Sure. I'm free sunday. Is that ok?" Katara replied.

"Yeah, that's perfect! After church i'll call you." Aang decided.

"Cool."

~o0o~

Azula and Jet were in his garage. They decided that it would be best to keep their plan a secret from Ozai, until they could get everything situated.

"I'm very suprised, Jet. You actually put together a great plan." Azula complimented.

"I know. They'll never know what hit them." Jet said.

"Don't get too full of yourself, jerk. You still have loose ends to tie." Azula replied.

"I don't need reminding, thank you very much." Jet sneered.

"Why do you want her? You have that blind chick, and that other girl with the white hair." Azula asked

"She's perfect. Plus, she's single." Jet concluded.

"So?"

"She's my -ex, Azula. We dated in Canada. Then, she left me without saying anything. Don't know why. I plan to find out."

"So...your using her to shut her band down, and then interrogating her?"

"Exactly. It's the 'kill two brds with one stone' thing."

"Oh. I guess." Azula said.

~o0o~

 **Alright. So here we see the story unfolding. I still have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't even plan on having the villians exposed in this chapter, especially not three of them.**

 **So, suggestions are gladly taken, and so is constructive critisism.**

 **God bless you :)**

 **-Sam**


	4. Partying in Feminine Territory

**Terribly sorry for the wait guys! I have some bad news. I got into a car crash, and is permenetly paralyzed. In other terms of speech, I can't walk or feel my legs, at all. The doctor said there wasn't anything they could do.**

 **But if you think I got it bad, my friend Aaron died in the crash.**

 **Our parents and school kindly told the News not to make this public. So, I won't tell you much.**

 **I know you have questions. Such as...Why is Sokka afraid of the dark? What happened to Sokka, Katara, and Yue in Canada? What the freak is Jet up to? And when will this story have an actual plot? I'm curious myself.**

 **I've had to re-read the whole story 'cause I forgot most of it.**

 **Me- Katara, you haven't had a turn.**

 **Katara- Hurray! Sam doesn't own, or claim, rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any establishments mentioned throughout the story!**

 **Me- Hm. I should get you to do disclaimers more often. Now, here we have the SLUMBER PARTY!**

 **~o0o~**

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter 4- Partying in Feminine Territory**

 **~o0o~**

They were sitting, staring, waiting. For five minuets straight, they have been like this. Just staring at eachother. Bored out of their right minds.

 _Oh spirits, just blink!_

All in all, they would strain to be the winner. No, the champion! Yes, that sounds about right. The champion.

They would have kept it up, their little game of 'Let's stare at eachother until we explode', but females always seem to ruin their moments of simple stupidity.

"Who's house are we crashin' at?" Suki asked, as all the girl came in with bags. A guy can only take so much.

Toph pushed her way through the huddle of women,"That would be my house."

"Toph, um, your parents?" Katara reminded.

"Sugar Queen, I know what I'm doing. They're going on a buisiness trip to Ba Sing Se, and left me to plan a 'slumber party'. I told them I'd have a responsible amount of people."

"How many people did you say you were inviting?" Yue asked.

"That's the point! I didn't!" Toph yelled in trimph.

"Wow. I wish my parents would be that oblivious." Mai said.

"Well, it's not all that great. But in this case it's perfect!" Toph said.

"Ladies! What do you think your doing? Barging in here like a pack of lions, and talking about the wonderful world of feminine hygene." Sokka boomed.

"Were going someplace where boys aren't aloud, Sokka. For our sleepover?" Katara replied.

"So, you post-poned our tour...for this?" Zuko questioned, raising his brow.

"Yes. That's exactly what we did." Suki stated matter-of-factly.

"So, while we go, you can stay here and make friendship bracelets, and swap secrets." Toph teased, earning two heated glares,"You know I can't see that crap your doing with your face."

"Whatever. Just...go do something else, somewhere else, _with_ someone else." Sokka pleaded.

"That's the plan." Yue assured.

"Come on girls, let's go before we're kicked out." Katara joked.

All the girls walked out on the patio and took their leave. Sokka and Zuko looked at eachother, nodded, and ran upstairs.

They would do a little partying.

They made it to the lounge room, and Sokka picked up the phone. They had already made a guest list. Yeah...they have been waiting for this day all month; when _all_ the girls leave.

Sokka dialed the number and put the reciever to his ear.

The phone rang a few times and someone finally answered.

"Hello?" they asked.

Sokka cleared his throat, and in his best 'smooth talk' voice answered,

"Yeah, the name's Sokka, Sokka Waters."

"Oh yeah! I remember you. Your the kid who ate all the food at my birthday party last year."

"Uh...sure am...but that's beside the point. I'm having a party and you and a handful of selected friends are invited." Sokka said.

"Sounds cool. Okay I'm down with that. But only if I can bring a few friends along."

"Sure! You know what they say, the more the merrier." Sokka said.

"Alright, later."

"Peace out, Chan" Sokka hung up.

Zuko looked at him in confusion as Sokka tapped the screen a few times."Why are you inviting him? You know he's a douche. In case you've forgotten, he did try to play a move on Suki." Zuko reminded Sokka.

"Oh, I remember," Sokka said grimly as he picked up the phone again,"But Chan has connections, and he's the perfect guy to use to get more party guests."

"Whatever. Hey Sokka, how's you and Suki's relationship going anyway?" Zuko questioned.

"Were still going strong. But she's been more needy than usual. We've spent more and more time together talking about our relationship flaws, and I'm starting to worry. Plus, she's been expecting me to give more kisses, gifts, dates, snuggling...without being asked! I guess now since we have been dating for so long, she's expecting me to be the 'Big Daddy'. But I'm not so sure about that.

Zuko sat back and scratched his chin,"I know how you feel. When Jin and I were dating, she expected something to come out of _our_ relationship. That's the whole reason she broke up with me."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and norrowed his eyes. Why were women so complicated? Why did they expect men to be perfect? Why did they go see movies or read books about 'perfect couples'. Is there even such a thing? Why did they gossip about eachother's 'awesome' relationship, and then come home and yell at their boyfriend about how much he sucks...or why can't he be like her friend's boyfriend? Why waste your time on women like that?

"Women are so complicated." Sokka complained while dialing another number.

Zuko snorted,"You think? At least Mai isn't like that. As long as I'm not cheating on her, and I'm punctual when it comes to dates and her birthday, I'm all good."

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, but what about compliments? Or when you hand out the _wrong_ compliment at the _wrong_ time?" Sokka asked.

"You just apolagise," Zuko shrugged,"Or if that doesn't work, you run. It's creepy how she carries around knives like candy. Plus, you never know when she'll whip them out 'cause you never know when she's mad. But when she's comfortable enough, she'll show emotion." Zuko explained.

"I guess she's never comfortable..." Sokka mumbled to himself,"Well, I'm calling that dude we were hangin' out with yesterday. Kuzon, right?" Sokka sighed as he scrolled through his contacts.

Zuko picked up Sokka's basketball and started throwing it up and catching it over and over again."Yeah, I remember him. Nice guy. He's a good person to invite." Zuko stopped and turned to his friend."But Sokka? I think Kat likes his friend. What's that kid's name?" Zuko ran a hand through his hair as he tried to remember.

Sokka looked at Zuko in horror,"That clown with the rainbow hair?! Please tell me that's not the guy your referring to!"

Zuko snapped his fingers in a circular motion while shaking his head downward,"No, not him. The other guy. With the gray eyes."

Sokka scoffed,"Aang?"

Zuko clapped his hands in triumph."That's his name!"

"My sister does not like him." Sokka's eyes turned into slits.

"Well, I guess you didn't see what I did." Zuko crossed his arms."They were talking, laughing, flirting, staring at eachother. If that's not proof, I don't know what is." Zuko plopped down on the bed and slid his arms under his head.

"Whatever." Sokka pouted. His sister was not in love, and even if she was he would make sure the guy gave her the respect she deserved, or else he would be taking a little trip to the hospital. He wouldn't let his sister get hurt, or taken advantaged of...not again.

(Flashback)

 _He was on the couch with his sister in the living room playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo._

 _So far, he was in the lead, until they rounded the bend and Katara got the multi-colored cube which gave her a shell, which she shot from her pink kart at Sokka and won._

 _"Yes! I win, finally!" She cheered and did her happy dance._

 _Sokka laughed at his sister's childness,"Okay, sis, you win. What do you want to do now?" He asked as he hopped off the couch and crawled to the device to turn it off._

 _Katara tapped her chin in thought, and replied,"We can watch a movie?"_

 _Sokka nodded,"Okay." And grabbed the remote. He pressed a few buttons and activated Netflix._

 _All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and katara scrambled to answer it._

 _Sokka shook his head and turned his attention back to the giant screen mounted on the wall._

 _Titanic, Friday, Planet of the Apes, Rio, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Rio 2, Madea goes to Jail, Lego Movie, The Amazing Spider Man, Jurassic Park, Inside Out, and so on._

 _While going through the second row of popular films, he heard Jet's voice._

 _"Kat, you know you want to." Jet seduced._

 _"Jet...I'm not ready, I've told you...I don't know how many times." Katara declined._

 _"We're either going to do this the easy way...or the hard way." Jet threatened._

 _At this point Sokka was on his feet. Was Jet really threatening his sister? Right in_ their _home?_

 _"Jet! Put me down! Sokka! Help!" Katara cried. There was alot of thumping going on, as if they were fighting._

 _Sokka ran in the hallway, only to see Jet with his sister around his shoulders._

 _"Let my sister go!" Sokka demanded._

 _Jet turned around and dropped Katara against the wooden floor with a thud._

 _"Now what are going to do?" Jet seethed._

 _Sokka was about ready to kill this guy."Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my sister!"_

 _Katara slowly crawled backwards toward her door while Jet was distracted. Sokka was giving her time to run to her room, which she did._

 _Jet turned when he heard a door slam, which gave Sokka enough time to tackle him to the floor._

 _Sokka unleashed all his anger, tension, and frustration out on the boy._

 _Jet struggled against Sokka's strong grip."Let me go!" He shouted._

 _He didn't realize his dad and mom had come home and rushed over to stop him. He didn't realize his sister had come out of her room and rushed over to stop him. All the rest was a blur...katara screaming for him to stop...his mom crying and shouting...his dad tackling him and restraining him to the ground._

 _"I'm sorry..." Sokka whispered as a few tears leaked out._

 _"Sokka!" Katara rushed over to hug him,"Don't ever do that again..."_

 _Sokka hugged his sister back, but then remembered what happened and looked over her shoulder._

 _Jet was on the ground, blood, sweat, cuts, and bruises littered his body. His chest rose and fell slowly._

 _Out of curiosity, he looked down at his own body. The same, but only minor cuts and bruises._

 _He looked at his sister who he defended, saved and loved and said in all honesty,"I can't promise that."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

They never did see Jet again, and they didn't bother saying goodbye to him when they moved only a week after.

And ever since then, he became Katara's boy moniter. He wouldn't let his sister get hurt, not in a million years.

~o0o~

This kid wasn't anything special. Actually, he was what you considered normal. He wore a beanie, untucked button-down shirts, simple jeans, and tennis-shoes. This did not sound like anyone special. See, this is what that old man who said 'looks can be decieving' meant.

He went to school, got picked on, and came back home. Self-esteem destoyed. It wasn't fair. He went through the same stuff, over...and over...and over...and over...and over. And over again.

He wanted so bad just to punch everyone in the face sometimes.

But he wasn't going to.

Not anytime soon.

He was a coward.

A.

Big.

Fat.

Coward.

And on top of that, Gyatso wouldn't let him.

I mean, what does stuffing someone in a locker prove anyway? But he supposed it had something to do with girls. You see a girl, you see a kid. Just to impress this girl you shove a kid in a locker. How do you do something so cruel, just to get a girl's attention, and you don't even win her over anyway? I mean, you could go talk to the chick, that works too.

But, his main priority was not to find a way to get revenge. At least, not yet.

He always wondered what it would be like just to tell everyone he was a very important political figure. He was the Avatar, after all. But...what if they all go crazy? I mean, one day you think this one kid is a dweeb, and you pick on him day in and day out. The next day you find out he's the avatar, and you might wanna punch your own teeth out.

But, that's beside the point.

He couldn't get his mind off of what happened yesterday...

(Flashback)

 _They had just left the basketball court. They were walking and talking, like the teens they were._

 _Aang and Katara walked side-by-side in the back of the group._

 _"So...um...it's a nice day, isn't it?" Aang tried to make small talk._

 _"Yep. It sure is. We never had this kind of weather in Canada. It was mostly cold alot of the time." Katara replied._

 _"Oh, well this must be really different from how you used to live. It is October. So, if you think this is nice, then you must have had really cold weather up there." Aang said._

 _Katara laughed,"You don't even know the half of it."_

 _"So, Katara-" Aang started._

 _"My friends call me Kat." Katara said._

 _"Oh. Well, KAT...what do you like to do?"_

 _"Well...I like to skate. I also read and write. Of course singing and dancing is on the list, and...um...I act a bit. But, nothing really exciting happens."_

 _"You...Katara Waters...say you don't have an exciting life. That's a first." He said slyly._

 _She rolled her eyes,"Okay, maybe I do. But for once I want a normal life, and to be seen as a normal person."_

 _Aang nodded in understanding,"I guess. But isn't it at least fun?"_

 _Katara sighed,"It is, but most of the time it's just hard work."_

 _"I wouldn't know anything about that. I don't really need to work that much, unless Gyatso went out for 'official buisiness'." Aang said as he adjusted his beanie._

 _"Lucky you." Katara smirked."Hey...um...I didn't want to ask, but what's up with your friend's hair?" Katara whispered as she pointed to Bumi._

 _Aang laughed, and Katara looked at him in confusion._

 _He finally caught his breath and said,"Sorry...it's just that he swore he could impress girls with his new hairstyle."_

 _"Maybe of the bird variety." She joked._

 _Aang shrugged with a smile._

 _He didn't know what it was about this girl, but he knew he was falling for her._

 _"I was having a halloween party next week, you can come if you'd like." Katara offered._

 _Aang grinned,"Sure! I'd love to."_

 _Katara giggled a bit,"Okay, great."_

 _They made it to the park, and everyone gathered in the big soccer field._

 _"Okay children, you may go have fun. But stay where I can see you." Iroh announced._

 _Katara face-palmed and slid her hand down her face,"I repeat, you talk to us as if we're kids!"_

 _Iroh chuckled,"That's because you are kids."_

 _Katara sighed in defeat, there was no hope in getting him to realize that they were young adults._

 _"Since we_ obvioulsly _act like kids, let's play hide-and-seek." Toph said._

 _"First kids meals, now hide-and-seek? What has become of our generation?" Sokka asked dramatically._

 _"Forsooth! We have become a pile of rubbish!" Yue played along._

 _"Alas, there's no hope for us over-grown toddlers!" Suki piped in._

 _Katara shook her head in amusement."Alright, ending has come."_

 _Aang spread his arms out and clapped is hands together,"And scene!"_

 _Everyone laughed, and got prepared to hide._

 _"Better hide somewhere good. This is your only warning. Take heed of it or be found." Toph warned._

 _"How? Aren't you blind?" Bumi asked._

 _"She is, but she has these fancy ankle straps that somehow sense vibrations." Zuko explained._

 _"Which allows her to sense wherever you are." Mai finished._

 _Sokka rubbed his invisible chin hair,"Yes, but that doesn't explain how you can beat me in video games." He asked suspiciously._

 _"No, but I think that's because you suck so much, a blind girl can beat you." Toph joked, making everyone laugh and Sokka frown."Now hide or I'll start counting whether your ready or not!" She ordered impatiently._

 _Everyone scattered and for the next twenty minuets Zuko and Mai sat on the guidelines watching the game go on. No wonder Iroh treats them like kids._

 _After a while everyone went to do their own thing._

 _Sokka, Kuzon,Bumi, and Zuko went to play football. Yue, Toph, and Suki sat in the grass and talked, and Aang and Katara went to the playground._

 _"You guys are great." Aang said as Katara went across the monkey bars._

 _"Thanks. You, Kuzon and peacock head aren't so bad either" She teased as she flipped of the end._

 _Aang shook his head with a smirk. He'd rub this in Bumi's face later._

 _Katara looked around the empty playground. Where were all the kids? Oh well. She looked to the left and saw the swings. She grinned and ran to them._

 _Aang looked over and saw Katara swinging._

 _"Give me a boost, will ya?" Katara asked as she swung back and forth._

 _"Sure." Aang said as he jumped off the slide._

 _He came up behind Katara and applied a little too much pressure to the push._

 _"Hey! I didn't mean that hard!" She shouted._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Aang? Aang? Aang!" Gyatso waved a hand in his pupil's face.

"Huh?" Aang snapped out of his thoughts.

Gyatso chuckled and asked again,"What's the problem? You haven't eaten any of your desert." Gyatso pointed to the un-eaten egg custard tart.

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking about the friends I made yesterday." Aang said as he scooped the creamy substance out of the tart.

Gyatso nodded in understanding. He knew about his pupil's delima. Aang _was_ sort of socialy akward, so it took a while for him to make friends.

"Well, at least eat a bit of your tart." Gyatso said as he sat down at the table.

Aang smiled at his gaurdian's concern and took a spoonful of egg custard.

~o0o~

Jet opened the door to find Azula on her phone. He came closer and took it out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Azula ordered.

"Nope. You never listen when your on this crap. And I have an announcment." He told her.

Azula sat up and rolled her eyes. When had he become the boss of the plan?

"Alright, but make it quick. I was chatting with this hot asian guy and I need to reply." Azula said with a distant look.

"Women." He grumbled,"Anyways, I have a little change in plan."

"What's wrong with our plan now?" Azula asked as she took a sip of her coke.

Jet shook his head,"Nothing. It's just that my homie Chan invited me to a party hosted by Sokka and Zuko."

"My brother?" She asked with a confused look."He's having a party?"

"Yeah, a GUY party. So I'm going." Jet informed.

Azula stuck out her tongue."You and parties. Well, have fun...and give me my phone."

Jet sighed and tossed it at Azula, which she missed and hit her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"Ouch! Watch where you throw my stuff!"

"Whatever." He said dismissively. He grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

She picked her phone up off the floor, only to realize that the guy she was chatting with left.

"ARGH!" she growled.

~o0o~

All the girls were having the time of their lives. They had just left The Jasmine Dragon, a late-night bar.

Everyone was a little tipsy from their 'flavored beverage'.

"I want to go see a movie!" Yue whined like a 5 year old.

"Me too!" Toph shouted a little too loud.

"I like aliens. I want to be an alien!" Yue snickered.

"Be bob boo boop, be bob boom pow!" Suki laughed.

Katara face-palmed, even if she had a few drinks herself, she warned them that they would act a fool after they had their 5th drink. And they did. They never listen...do they?

All of a sudden a song every girl knows, blasted through the speakers of the limo.

Oh no. this will only make thing worse.

It was one of _their_ songs. One of the songs they created.

And they just shouted along with themselves.

Suki: All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Now put your hands up

Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up), I'm doing my own little thing.  
Decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip)  
'Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
You can't get mad at me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you t be mad once you see that he want it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Katara: I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Toph: Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone

All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Now put your hands up  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh.

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it, oh oh oh

Everyone laughed until their stomachs hurt.

They arrived at Toph's house around 11:48. Mai hopped out followed by everyone else.

"You gys may be drunk, but the answer is 'no'." She crossed her arms.

"Whaaaaaaat do you...you...wudda ya mean?" Toph asked as she wobbled a bit.

"NO we're not playing any drinking games all late at night." Mai explained.

"Oh shucks knife lady. Weeeee...we...we...we can handle more drinks." Yue slurred.

"Yeah! I can control ma self betta than you and you and you and you!" Suki stated as she pointed to everyone.

"Whatever." Mai said and turned to walk up the driveway.

And for the rest of the night they drank and danced and laughed like idiots.

~o0o~

 **Alright everyone. So I have returned to writing, and I apolagise for the wait! I have had a hctic week, plus college is being a pain in the butt. And on top of that I've started a new job, which better suits my facilities.**

 **See you later! God be with you ;)**

 **Single ladies by Beyonce Knowles.**


	5. Bonds

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Naw, ok I confess. I was a little lazy with the last chapter, even if it was longer.**

 **Fan- Damn straight, Bruh! What do you have to say for yourself?!**

 **Me- Ooookay...I'm sorry?**

 **SM: So, I have a little idea of what's going to happen in the story. I just need some suggestions...badly. Don't be too shy to PM me, all messages are welcome. I'll mention you in the next chapter, how about that? Also, I've gotten around to making more flashbacks. This will be more important later. And I totally didn't forget about the story. I just needed some time to get my life back on track, plus college is sucking the life out of me.**

 **Me- Hey Toph, cue the disclaimer, will ya?**

 **Toph- Alright. Sammy doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters associated with the show.**

 **Me- Awesome. Now let's see what that thug Jet is up to...**

 **~o0o~**

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter 5- Bonds**

 **~o0o~**

 _At the Party..._

Jet walked up to the door and knocked. He could hear the music blaring inside, and thought that maybe his plan would would work after all.

Just then the door swung open and a guy with a giant scar over his right eye poked his head out.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Chan invited me." Jet said.

"Oh yeah! Ok, sorry...come on in." He said as he opened the door wider.

Jet smirked and walked in and looked around. Men were everywhere. He immediately spotted Sokka walking toward the punch bowl. He straightened himself and slowly made his way over.

"Chan? When you said a few people, I didn't think you meant every guy in the neighborhood." Sokka said as he approached Chan at the punch bowl.

"Well...I do tend to go overboard with party guests." Chan smirked while scooping more punch out of the bowl.

"Overboard? Naw dude, you drowned." Sokka joked as he grabbed a plate and filled it with a variety of meats.

Jet stopped when he saw Sokka talking Chan. He immediately noticed that Sokka was still 'Mister-Meat-Lover-And-Super-Chitt-Chatter', for he still goes the over limit with meat while talking about...whatever he's talking about at the moment.

He suddenly felt a pang of fear, this was because he under-estimated Sokka earlier in life. He couldn't see past Sokka's goofy meat-loving demeanor, so as an affect he had been shown to give respect to those who hide their physical inflictions.

He gathered himself, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Long time no see, Buddy."

Sokka, startled upon hearing the jerk's voice of which he thought he would never have to hear again, turned around and became face-to-face with the smirk that gave him goosebumps.

"Jet?!" He shouted, angered at him, and whoever let him in.

Jet shifted slightly, uncomfortable from the glare that Sokka was giving him."Uh...yeah. It's me." What else could he say? He's talking to the guy who was related to his ex-girlfriend, and she was threatened. He's talking to the guy who beat the snot out of him because of that, at age 15. That was three years ago. He's still as scared as the night it happened, in which he ran all the way home screaming 'murder'.

Sokka's glare never wavered,"Who invited you?" He said in an eerily calm voice, which made him all the more intimadating.

"Ch...Cha...Chan did." He stuttered. He was trying to look like he wasn't about to pee on himself. Oh, how he wanted to just run and never come back.

"Hmm...he did, did he?" Sokka said in the same creepy-calm voice as he turned to a flustered Chan.

"Dude, if I would had known there was bad history between you two, I wouldn't have invited him." Chan defended.

Sokka face-palmed himself before turning to Jet again. He said one word, just one.

"Out."

This one word brought painful memories from when he was younger back to the surface.

(Flashback)

 _Jet was tired, so tired. His father had asked...more like ordered...him to work extra hours._

 _The strong smell coming from the bag he was carrying was making his lungs burn. Who would buy this stuff? Much less smoke and inhale it._

 _He didn't want to be out so late at night on a run anyway, especially with this strong smelling crap. The police had found out there was an illegal trade of marijuana, so they were patrolling not too far from where he was, looking for the culprits. The police were on the edge with the community, there had been too many crime alerts this season. It was getting close to Christmas, and believe it or not there are alot more crimes commited then._

 _He could see and hear the sirens and blinking red and blue lights. He pulled up his hoodie further over his nose, for two reasons. 1. So he could block the cold from stuffing up his nose, 2. So he would have a better chance of getting the smell from irritating him._

 _He picked up the pace along the damp concrete when he got to the ally of which would lead him home. All of a sudden he heard the sirens blaring behind him. He turned to see policemen getting out of their vehicle and running toward him. He ran faster down the ally and attempted to climb the fence. He heard gunshots and got scared. He made it to the top of the fence when five men came after him._

 _He fell backwards from being distracted, and landed on the unforgiving, cold cement. His head was spinning, he couldn't concentrate. He heard shouting and someone approached his hunched figure. He felt someone's hands roam his body and settle on his pant's pocket. They paused, obviously talking to another man, but Jet's vision was blurry from the tears falling down his face so he couldn't see. They finally dug in and pulled out the small bag of Marijuana._

 _"Your a minor, yet your outside walking around with illegal drugs at 2:00 in the morning." The man said, tossing the bag to someone beside him._

 _When Jet gathered himself enough to speak he said,"It's not for me sir, honest. My dad is a drug dealer, and he wanted me to go get a bag of that stuff from a friend of his." Jet said, startled._

 _The man scratched his chin,"Do you know what this stuff is? It's illegal, this shit's illegal. You could be arrested for this. How old are you, and what's your name?" The man asked, lifting Jet up off the ground by his arm._

 _"I'm 15 and my name's Jet." Jet cowered. He wished he could just go home._

 _"Jet?!" The mystery man boomed,"Your that threatened my daughter!" He shouted bringing Jet up to his face by his collar._

 _"I-I had no idea...I mean I...knew you were a cop b-but..." Jet trailed off, scared from being tugged up so violently._

 _Hakoda shook his head and grumbled something about being oblivious, and threw Jet against the pavement._

 _Hakoda sighed before standing up."Bato?" A middle-aged man walked up beside him. Without taking his eyes off Jet he said,"I think we need to get him to the station for intarrogating." He growled through clenched teeth._

 _"Alright, let me go get the hand cuffs." Bato said before jogging toward the nearest police car._

 _"You need to learn that it's okay to say 'no' to the wrong thing. Even to threats, to your parents, to your friends, most importantly to yourself." Hakoda said as he yet to take his eyes off Jet's._

 _Hakoda spit on the ground before walking to meet up with Bato._

 _Jet slowly lifted hisself into a sitting position, and took several deep breaths. He stained to lift his leg so he'd be knealing, but his legs were sore from running. He took a last glance at Hakoda, thinking about the truth behind his words, but shook his head. One thing he learned from his father was that in order to survive you must put past regrets, and stand tall._

 _He put his knuckles in the grimy city cement and leapt into a sprint with the last of his energy. He made one last attempt to climb the fence, and made it over._

 _"Hey! Where'd he go?!" Hakoda shouted when he looked over to see nothing where Jet ounce was. "Find him!" He ordered in his booming voice, the voice that let everyone know why he was chief._

 _Jet ran and ran until his legs gave out. It started raining, and he crawled along the damp grass of the field that lead to what he called 'home'. He started coughing until he tasted his own stomach acid. It burned his throat, making him gag. The porch to the run-down house in the run-down part of the city came into view. His legs were sore, his stomach growled, his arms were bruised, his mouth tasted bitter, and he really wanted to go home._

 _At last he made it through the screen door and into the house. He collapsed onto the floor panting so hard he felt like he wasn't breathing._

 _He heard familiar footsteps and prepared himself for what he knew would come._

 _"Where's da drugs? Ya...y-ya heeeeaaaarr meh, boy?!" His drunken father slurred as he came closer._

 _Jet looked up to see is father, and a pint of Whiskey occupied his left hand._

 _Jet tucked his knees under his chin and silently prayed in what felt like years. He prayed that his father spare him just one night._

 _"Answer me...boy!" The man slurred as he kicked Jet in his side._

 _Jet cried out in pain and cradled his now sore rib."I don't have it anymore!" He cried._

 _"What!? Where's it at?" His dad demanded as he kicked him again in his side._

 _Jet cried a next time."It's back with the police!"_

 _"The police?!" He shouted before kicking him a third time._

 _"Yes! Yes the police! I was almost arrested because I was a minor with illegal drugs and was delivering them home!"_

 _"You told them?! D-do ya not know da consequences of being a drug dealer?! They could've followed you for all you know! You've put the whole trading system in danger now!" He raged on._

 _Jet gathered himself for the next blow, but it never came. Besides, any physical pain could not match the emotional pain he got from his father's next word. He said one word, just one._

 _"Out"_

 _Jet began to sob."But you can't just kick me out! I'm your son!" Jet cried, desperate._

 _His father looked down him with the coldest, most heartless glare."Your not my son. Now out!"_

 _Jet sobbed so hard, each hiccup wracked his body. He limped toward the door, took one last glance at his father, and left._

 _A few hours later he made it toward a bus station, trying to get out of town._

 _He climbed aboard the bus and gave the man a few quarters."I'm sorry kid. You don't have enough change." The man said, not really looking sorry._

 _Jet nodded and hopped of the bus, but the impact was too much for his legs. He collapsed on the ground, in the pouring rain, wet and alone._

 _"Mom! You don't even know how much I need you right now! Mom, please!" Jet cried out._

 _But no matter how long or loud, he never was answered._

(End Flashback)

Jet shook his head from the memory. Every time he thought about that terrible night, he told himself that _that_ was his old life in Canada, and that _this_ is his new life in America. But he was oblivious to the fact that nothing really changed. He still follows after his master's words, and does what he's told.

He looked up at the glare that resembled his father, and said,"Look, Sokka. I really just want to forget the whole thing. We can start over. We were friends before, we can be friends again."

Sokka chuckled, but it was humourless and dry."You really expect me to forgive and forget what happened? You really are dumb." He said with a shake of his head.

"Look...I-I," Jet tried to reason, but nothing came out. Why should Sokka just forgive and forget Jet trying to use his sister, after she said no?

"Your not my friend. I'm not going to say it again...out!"

"But-" Jet tried again.

"Out! Goddammit!" Sokka roundhoused Jet into the wall. All the guys surrounded the two men, but before the fight could even get started, Aang came through.

"Hey! Cut it out! Violence is never the answer!" He turned to Jet."If the man said out, get out! How stupid are you? Now respect him and his home and leave. You don't want me to get physical with you." Aang threatened.

Sokka came to stand next to Aang, because no puny kid looks manacing alone.

Jet staggered to his feet,"This isn't over, Sokka. I'll get to you one way or another." Jet said before taking his leave.

Sokka relaxed before turning to Aang,"Thanks man. That dude just never learns."

Aang waved it off."Naw, it's alright. I have stuff like this to deal with all the time." Aang said.

Sokka then noticed something."Hey, your that kid we were hanging out with...Aang was it?" He asked with a scratch of his head.

Aang gave a friendly smile while extending his hand."Yeah, that's me. I came with Kuzon."

Sokka shook his hand in greeting."Oh, alright. Well...did you invite that dude with the rainbow hair?" Sokka asked.

Aang snickered."No. He's probably going to kill us for it later, but we have an excuse."

"What's that?" Sokka asked curiously.

"There were no ladies here." Aang shrugged."Oh. And his name's Bumi."

"Well _Bumi_ can come the next time." Sokka assured.

Aang dug his hands in his pocket,"Alright. I'll tell him that...maybe."

Sokka came up beside him and draped an arm accross his shoulders."You know Aang, your alright."

"Thanks, but I have a hard time believing that." Aang said as they walked towards Kuzon.

"Whoa Sokka, you can blow a mean roundhouse." Kuzon snickered.

"Three words. Ka-ra-te." Sokka wiped invisible dust off his shoulders.

Aang narrowed his eyes in amusement,"I'm pretty sure that's just one word."

Sokka scowled."Your even worse than Katara and Toph when it comes to that." He pouted.

Kuzon and Aang laughed, while Sokka stalked off toward the food.

~o0o~

"What's on right now?" Katara asked as she exited the kitchen and came into the living room with a bag of Cheetos.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing." Mai said in her usual bored tone as she flipped through the channels.

"Did you try On Demand? There's bound to be something we'd like to watch on there." She suggested, opening the bag and tossing a few cheetos in her mouth.

Mai looked down on the remote and pressed the On Demand button.

The screen turned blue and she went through the options.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Suki said as she and Yue came into the room and sat on either side of Katara.

"Nothing much. Just looking for something to watch." Katara said as she licked the cheesy flakes off her thumb and index finger.

Yue yawned and layed her head down on Katara's lap."My head hurts. And I had a wierd dream about aliens last night." Yue scratched her eyebrow.

"Yeah...that's no suprise. You said something about wanting to watch a movie about aliens last night, so we watched E.T." Katara replied while Suki rested her head on Katara's shoulder.

"We watched that? That crap's old _as_ crap." Suki said as she closed her eyes and dug a hand in Katara's cheeto bag.

"Hey!" Katara whined, turning her head to Suki.

"Ditto." Yue aggreed as she stole a few cheetos from the cheeto bag.

"Hey!" Katara whined again, turning her head to Yue.

"Not to mention that alien's creepy as hell." Mai voiced her opinion.

"Oooookay. Let's stop bashing on classics here. We all know that used to be one of our favorites when we were kids." Katara reminded as she slapped Suki's hand away.

"Yeah, when we were kids. We're almost adults now." Suki said.

"Exactly. And not to mention when we were kids, we didn't know the difference between good movies and bad movies." Yue added as she tip-toed her fingers toward the bag.

Mai snorted."No kid knows the difference between good movies and bad movies."

Katara sighed."True, true. Oh so true."

Mai looked behind her into the hallway."Is Toph still asleep?"

Suki scratched her nose."I think so. She _did_ get the most drunk last night."

"No suprise." Katara mumbled as she swatted Yue's hand away.

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes." Suki joked as Toph waddled in looking exhausted.

"Hi people." Toph greeted as she came up behind Katara, smelled cheese, leaned over and stuck her hand in the Cheeto bag.

Katara looked in the bag to find it empty."Alright, this is getting insane. If you want cheetos go get your own!" Katara shouted.

"Naw, I'm good." Toph said as she crawled in front of the couch and rested against Katara's legs.

"Why do I seem to supply all your needs today?" Katara demanded.

Yue tapped her chin."Your comfortable."

Suki sighed."You had cheetos."

"And you smell like shrimp." Toph finished.

"I'm not sure how to take that comment." Katara stated as she got up, making everyone groan.

"Come, Kat. Sit back down." Yue whined with her face in the couch.

"Let me throw this away first." Katara said as she made her way back to the kitchen. She walked to the side of the counter and threw the bag in the garbage can with a flustered sigh. She opened the cabinet that held the chips and grabbed three. After she shut the cabinet her phone rang.

She picked it up and looked at the screen, and on the caller's ID there was Sokka's name.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the line.

"Hey sis. How's everything?" He asked with a suspicious tone.

Katara raised a brow in confusion."Good. We're just about to watch a movie."

"Oh, alright. Well...I called to say-" Sokka started, before being inturrupted.

"Uh...csh...Sokka...psh...I...t-think...psh csh...my phone...csh...is acting...psh, up." Katara said, trying to sound like a diconnected phone.

"Hardy har har. Very funny." Sokka said sarcastically,"I could care less what you females do at your 'slumber parties'. What I have to say is more important than that."

Katara rolled her eyes."Ok Sokka, but make it quick."

"So...I had a party, and I sort of invited a group of guys." Sokka stated.

"Okay...then what?" Katara dug further.

"Well, I invited Chan and-" Sokka started.

"He invited all the guys in the neighborhood, I'm guessing." Katara guessed.

"Exactly. So he sort of invited someone who was un-welcomed." Sokka told her nervously.

"Who?"

"...Jet."

Katara's eyes went wide." _ **WHAT**_!"She shouted. She then clamped a hand over her mouth and peeked in the living room to see all the girls staring...well _almost_ all the girls.

She plastered a cheesy grin and a thumbs-up, and slinked back into the kitchen.

"What in the world is Jet doing in America?!" Katara asked in an angry tone.

Sokka sighed."I have no idea, but it can't be good."

"Oh man. This is crazy..." Katara rambled on while pacing the tiled floor."I thought I would never have to see, or hear of that jacked-up crook again! I hate him! Why can't he just stay out of our lives?! That no good scandal better not show up again or he'll have me to deal with!" She stopped in mid-step, took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"You ok?" Sokka asked, worried that she'd go grab a gun and go Jet-hunting.

"I'll be fine." She assured.

Sokka sighed and cleared his throat."Well, let's change the subject at hand. Hey! I saw Aang and Kuzon at the party!"

"Did you?" Katara smiled.

Sokka smiled too. He was glad to have put Katara's mood at ease...at least for a while.

"Yeah. You know...Aang's an alright guy. Kuzon's not too shabby either." Sokka stated.

"I told you! You never listen though." Katara said as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed a Coke.

"Okay, okay. So maybe I did think they were a little wierd, by 'they' I mean Aang and Bumi." Sokka joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Your such a hypocrite." She teased.

"Whatever, you can never be too hypocritical." Sokka reasoned.

"Says the guy who used to worry what people thought of him." Katara shot back.

"Not my fault. Zuko teased me about being afraid of the dark." He whined like a 5 year old.

"Sokka, you're going to have to get over what happened that night. Everything's all said and done now. Mom would hate to see the condition we're in." Katara told him in her 'motherly' way.

"I know...it's just...I wish I could've been there to help." Sokka said in shame.

"Don't worry Sokka, you did your best. That's all anyone wanted." Katara assured.

"Thanks Kat. Well, that's all _I_ wanted. I won't take up your time. See ya later."

"Bye Sokka." Katara hung up. She buried her hands in her hair, and hung her head. Why now? When everything was just humming along, the past had to come and haunt them. Well...Now's not the time. There's a sleepover still going on.

She straightened herself and walked back in the room.

"Everything okay Kat?" Suki asked as Mai finally picked out a show.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just a little disturbed." Katara sighed. Mythical bird noises came from the TV, a few other noises, then a loud slap sound. Then a folk tune played while a boy with a funny white hat that only showed his face, and a yellow dog with the ability to stretch, flew accross the screen.

"This is my show!" Toph shouted.

"But you can't see." Mai said "How can you like it if you can't even see?"

"Do I look like Hellen Keller to you? I can hear for crying out loud!" Toph growled. Her blindness was always a touchy subject.

"Bow chika wow wow!" Suki teased as she poked Toph's rib.

"Shut up, Suki." Toph grumbled while trying to swatt her hand away.

While the three bickered over who made the most random comments, Yue looked over at Katara's slouched form. Yeah...something's wrong here.

"You wanna talk about it?" Yue whispered as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Katara looked at her best friend in appreciation. She was so lucky to have her as a friend. Besides her brother, Yue is the only person that she has from home that cares enough to be there for her.

She smiled weakly and asked,"You remember Jet?"

Yue chuckled."How could I forget?"

Katara smirked."Well, he showed up at the house last night."

Yue gasped."Really? Why?"

Katara slid a hand over her hair."I'm not sure, but for whatever reason I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Atta girl. Don't let the ones who try to harm you succeed." Yue patted Katara on the back in a friendly gesture.

"Thanks Yue." Katara hugged her best friend.

"No problem." Yue replied.

~o0o~

Jet staggered in the house and locked the door behind him.

"I'm guessing things didn't go according to your new plan." Azula teased as she came through the hallway.

Jet glared at Azula's smirk."No. It didn't...he got me again."

Azula looked confused."Who?"

"...Sokka." Jet said in shame.

"Well that's what you get for trying to play dirty with him a second time." Azula reasoned.

"Shut your face." He pouted.

Azula rolled her eyes."Now what?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

Jet applied his signature smirk before pulling his phone out of his jacket's pocket. He swiped the screen a few times before handing the phone over to Azula.

"Whoa." Was all she could say as she gazed at the picture of a young man with shaggy long hair, bright green eyes, and a cute thin mustache.

"I know. Plus he's super rich. They'll never know what hit them."

"Hmm. Now where have I heard that before?" She pretended to think. "Oh yeah. That's what you said before your other plan failed. But I'm not worried about that all too much. What's his name?"

"Haru, that's his name. I'm calling it 'Operation: Pretty Boy'." Jet grinned to himself.

"Well that's going to have to wait. My dad needs to speak with you." Azula informed him.

Jet huffed and walked down the hall and toward his boss's office door. He knocked and when he heard an affirmative, he stepped inside.

"Ah, Jet. Just the boy I wanted to see. Sit." Ozai ordered.

Jet complied and sat in the chair facing the desk Ozai was sitting behind.

Ozai signaled someone to come forth, and a woman came and stood next to the desk.

"Jet, I want you to meet Calli. And Calli, this is Jet." Ozai introduced them.

"Hey." Jet greeted.

"Greetings, young man. I know you're wondering why I'm here."

"Kind of." He admitted.

Calli smiled."Well, if you want to get rid of The Four Nations, you need to get rid of them one by one. Their all at their most vulnerable state alone. Also, you need to be aware of their destinies."

"Destinies?" Jet scoffed.

"Yes. They all have a seperate destiny. And it won't be too long until they figure them out. It's a technique so ancient, it's not even known to most of us mere mortals. It's called 'bending'. It's when a certain spirit gives a human the ability to manipulate the four common elements of the earth. Air, Water, Earth, Fire. And when their together while their aware of their powers, they are unstoppable. These 'benders' were killed a long time ago, when all benders were exucuted. Now that benders are back in common society, they'll repopulate and take over the world. They must be stopped." Calli told him.

"How do you know so much?" Jet asked.

"I work as a maid for them." She replied.

"And how do you know so much about these 'benders'."

"I used to read about them in my youth. There are many ways to tell if someone is a bender. Most of these ways are to tell if your child is a bender, but they work for everyone. You can mostly tell when their upset. Katara is a waterbender, I could tell because every time she gets upset, the pipes would freeze. Toph is an earthbender, because every time she's mad there's a trimmer. Zuko is a firebender, the candles always burn out when he's around. And a young man who there friends with is an airbender, even though I've never seen him upset, when he's around the air around intensifies."

Jet scratched his head."So not only am I ruining there reputation, but I have to save the world from their destiny?"

"Exactly." Calli confirmed.

Jet was in a state of shock. He never felt this way before.

 _You need to learn to say no to the wrong thing._ Hakoda's words rang through his head.

It was not the time to think about that, though. He had a destiny to destroy.

 **~o0o~**

 **Where'd that come from? Oh well...'cause it's awesome! I put alot of time and effort into this. You thought I wasn't going to add bending, didn't you? Thought so.**

 **Well, I'll be back with another chapter soon.**

 **Peace and Blessings!**

 **-Sammy ;)**


	6. Relationships

**Viola! Here's another chapter to satisfy your kataang crave. Sorry for the wait, if there was one.**

 **So...no one really has given any suggestions, or reviewed for that matter. But that's to be expected. I'm not pressuring anyone to do anything. Besides, I just write for fun...not fame.**

 **Zuko- Mm-hm...**

 **Me- I do! I just want people to read, and alot of people have read. But if they like it or not, that's another story.**

 **Zuko- Whatever. I bet you five bucks no one will review.**

 **Me- Alright, that's five dollars right out of your wallet!**

 **SM: Also, I've recently been chatting with an author who last updated their story in 2012. I love her story, so I gave her a PM one day and she replied back almost instantly. She said she would update ASAP so I'm super excited! You can find her story in my favorites list, it's Princess of Ice, and her name is Avatar Momo. I highly recommend it. We're writing a story together too!**

 **Though, I have yet to ask her about the choice in name...**

 **Disclaimer: Who's bald, has glasses, and owns Avatar? *sniff* Not me...**

 **~o0o~-**

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter six- Relationships**

 **~o0o~-**

It was sunday, the day Aang and Katara would go 'hang out'.

Katara was more than pleased to have a nice day with a nice guy, and the best part was that Sokka would be nowhere around to ruin it. Besides, Sokka agreed to keep his comments about Aang to himself, but was aloud to say whatever he pleased about Bumi...that was probably tolerated because _everyone_ had something to say about Bumi. Bumi was still oblivious though.

Katara slipped through the door and closed it. She leaned against it and sighed. Things were slowly getting better... _slowly_.

She trudged to the couch and plopped down. She had just gotten back from the studio, and Toph insisted that they write another song early...for the money. Toph was rediculously rich, so why did she always want more money to take up her closet space?

She was about to reach for the remote when she heard Yue yell from the bathroom.

"Hey Kat? Can you come help me in the bathroom, please?" Yue asked.

Katara raised a brow and stood up. She strolled through the hallway and came to the cracked bathroom door. When she widened it she found Yue leaning over the cream colored sink. Yue's hair was back to her original brown, she must've been washing the dye out of her hair.

Katara came over and turned the knob so warm water flowed out from the faucet.

"Thanks Kat. I've been trying to wash this white dye out, but this stupid sink is way too big for me to reach over without dripping the white dye everywhere." Yue explained as she ran her hair through the water.

Katara laughed. "Oh, I see. Why are you washing it out anyway? It looked fine to me."

Yue rolled her eyes."To you maybe...but trust me, my hair was a mess. Can you pass me that bottle, right there." She pointed to a white bottle beside Katara's elbow.

Katara passed it to her and watched as Yue's brown hair turned back to a snowy-white as Yue's gloved hands roamed through her long tresses. Katara always wondered why Yue dyed her hair _white._ Of all the colors, why _white_? I mean, there's blue and yellow and red and orange...but why _white_? Katara was super curious, so she asked her.

Yue laughed."Well, it's actually a stupid reason, but remember when we went trick-or-treating when we were twelve?"

Katara tapped her chin in thought."I remember. I dressed as a cheerleader, Sokka a zombie, and you dressed as..." Katara trailed off in thought.

"Storm," Yue stated."...and when I dyed my hair white to pull my costume together, I sort of got attached to it. So I kinda like having my hair white all the time." Yue finished with a sigh as she set the bottle back down.

Katara nodded in understanding. She knew what it felt like to get attached to something based on old memories. Out of instinct she lightly touched the necklace that hugged her neck with her finger tips.

"Well I think you look exotic, sort of like a snow princess" Katara complimented while teasing Yue on how Yue always pretended to be a 'snow princess' as a kid. Little girls with their little dreams.

Yue snickered."Okay Kat, enough on teasing _me_. So are you going to go get ready for your _**Daaaaate?**_ " Yue drawled the last word out teasingly.

Katara smirked and shook her head." _ **Yeeeeees**_ I am. But let's not call it a date. It's us hanging out as friends." Katara said nervously.

Yue smirked. "Mm-hm. Yeah right. I know when you lie, because when you do you totally freeze up." Yue stated.

"Speaking of freezing up, I just was going to tell you the pipes froze again." Katara informed with a worried look.

"Again?!" Yue asked, annoyed.

"Yes...again. But I think I have something to do with it, I'm just confused as to why they're freezing in the middle of Autumn." Katara told her with a blank face.

Yue shrugged as she applied a thin, clear cap to her head."Beats me. But why do you think it has anything to do with you?" She asked with her brows arched.

Katara hunched her back and looked on either side of her, as if she was surrounded by people. She then cupped her left hand beside her mouth and whispered."Promise you won't tell." She damanded in a rushed whisper.

Yue started to get worried."What Kat? Is something bothering you?" She asked as she squeezed past Katara and headed towards Katara's room. She turned slightly and signaled Katara to follow. When Katara was in the room Yue shut the door and turned to where Kat was sitting at her desk.

Yue put her hands on her hips and spoke."Tell me what's wrong." She ordered, but in a calm and caring way.

Katara started twisting from side to side in the swivel chair."I think I'm going crazy. I'm hallucinating, I'm talking to myself...and other things..." She trailed off with a zoned-out look.

"Such as...?" Yue asked as she made her way towards Katara's closet and started going through the clothes hanging by hangers on the wall.

Katara leaned back and drummed her fingers on the arm-rest attached to the side of the chair."Well...I sort of think that I can...control...water." She admitted with an akward laugh.

Yue emerged from the closet with a blue dress in hand. She gave Katara a look that clearly said 'Yeah...your going crazy all right.'

"Control...water?" Yue scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm falling for that." She laughed as she tossed the dress on the bed.

Katara sat up."No! It's true! I was in the shower and all of a sudden when I spread my arms out the water stopped in mid-air!" She got up completely."Get me a glass of water, I-I'll prove it!"

Yue rolled her eyes and traveled off into the kitchen. A minute later Yue came in with a tall glass of water. She set it down on the desk and stepped back. Katara sighed and sat back down in the chair. She swiveled around until she faced the glass, and she slowly raised her hand above the rim.

Yue watched Katara in curiosity. Could Kat really control water? If so...how? It sounds like some wierd cartoon about a kid who goes around minipulating the Earth's elements while trying to save the world. Heh heh...wierd right?

Katara took a deep breath and slowly wiggled her finger tips in a circular motion.

Astonishingly...the water slowly followed her hand as she raised it up. Katara was frightened and jerked her hand away from the water as if it were poison. The water splashed back into the glass.

Yue was dumbfounded."Oh...my...spirits." She mumbled as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Katara looked over at Yue, and for once in her life...had nothing to say.

Yue snapped out of her stupor and slowly walked towards Katara. When she was only an inch away she grabbed Katara's hand and turned it over to study her palm. Yue shook her head slowly and looked up at Katara who looked like she had just got sentenced in court.

"That was...the most.. amazing thing I've ever seen!" Yue gushed as she hugged Katara with all her strength.

Katara gulped for air."Yue...can't...breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." Yue replied sheepishly and let her go.

Katara got serious again."Please, don't tell anyone. They might think I'm crazy."

Yue snickered."Yeah, I won't. For a second there _I_ thought you were crazy."

Katara laughed slightly before her face fell.

 _What the crap just happened?_

"I don't know either." Yue admitted with a shrug.

Katara scratched her head in confusion.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes." Yue answered.

Katara gasped. _What is going on?_

"You tell me." Yue said as she walked to the closet again.

Katara face-palmed herself. _What the...is she a mind-reader or something?_

"No." Yue called out from the closet. Yue came out and went to the window, and right next to it was a button. She pressed it. _Maybe I can get some damn service in this place._ She thought.

Katara rolled her eyes."Sheesh, no need to be so rude."

Yue turned around so fast she almost lost balance. "What! I didn't say anything."

 _Yeah you did._ Katara thought and yawned while scratching her arm.

"No I didn't! Not out loud anyway..." Yue crossed her arms.

Calli came up to the door but heard voices, so she opened the door ever so slightly, and put her ear closer.

"Wait a second. If we're not saying anything out loud...then how do we know what the other is saying?" Katara asked as she stood up.

Calli gasped. She didn't think this would happen so soon. "They weren't supposed to find out yet!" She whispered angrily.

"What was that?" Yue asked."Is someone at the door?" She started walking towards it.

Calli silently cursed and ran behind the corner of the hallway.

Yue opened it and found nobody there. _Hm, must be a ghost._ She mentally laughed.

Katara laughed...out loud. "Jeez Yue. You still crack jokes on that subject."

Yue turned to face Katara."How do you know what I'm saying?! I'm not even saying the words! I'm thinking them!" She shouted.

"Do you think that maybe when I told you my...little trick, that somehow we opened up a door to our full potential?" Katara asked as she pulled on her hair out of instinct.

Yue shrugged."Maybe. But this is so cool! We can read each other's thoughts!" Yue jumped up in glee."We've done it! We've found our connection!"

Katara narrowed her eyes."What?"

Yue stopped jumping ."You know, our connection to society. Everyone has a hidden talent, so once you reach your full potential, or a friend's, then you can get in contact with your soul talents! I guess we're spiritualy connected somehow." Yue explained as if it were common knowlege.

Katara blinked with a straight face."Ooooookay. I'm not sure what a 'soul talent' is, but...whatever." She walked over to the bed and picked up the dress on it."Is this what you expect me to wear?"

Yue crossed her arms. _Did he say where you two were going?_

"No." Katara answered with an annoyed look.

"Then just trust me. It'll be fine. Now sit, I'm going to do something with this mop you've got on your head.

 **~o0o~**

Aang twirled the keys around his finger. What would impress Katara?

He never went on dates, because he never had anyone to go with. Besides, the only girl he's ever kissed was a dog. Therefore, he didn't know anything about taking a girl out. And to add problems with uncertainy, this was a celebrity.

He had planned everything out, so today they would stay near the downtown area, for reasons concerning paparazzi. Yes, he was going to prove Bumi wrong. He had a chance, but was going to take it slow, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

Gyatso had told him a few places that would be great for a day out. Aang had thought he would be like an old-timer and suggest the library, or the thrift store. But Gyatso was actually helpful. So now he had to take Katara out and try not to make too much of a fool out of himself.

He hopped on his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet, and an extra. He inserted the keys and started it up. He opened up the garage while rolling backwards. The garage door opened and he backed out into the street when it looked safe to, and rode away leaving a trail of dust.

He made it to the mansion in less than ten minutes. The gates opened and he rolled in.

He parked on the side of the driveway and hopped off. He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He could hear it ring from inside the house, and shifted impatiently on the porch.

After 30 agonizing seconds, a man who looked to be the butler opened the door.

With a smooth voice the man replied."Yes, I am the butler, and who might you be?"

Aang cleared his throat and answered."Um...my name's Aang. I'm here to take Katara out for the day. I was just here a bit late, though." He smiled his innocent, cocky grin.

The man seemed miffed by the way Aang spoke and looked Aang up and down as if searching for something, and his staring was making Aang uncomfortable.

The man straightened up and allowed Aang into the mansion. Once Aang stepped inside he gaped at all the space provided. Just the entrance could fit his house in it.

The man came up behind him and lightly pushed him into the lounge room. Aang sat down on the huge couch with a plop.

"Charming, is it not?" The man said warmly."I shall return with Master Katara. You can stay put, and enjoy the decor." The man chuckled before leaving.

Aang sat akwardly for a few. He'd never been in a place this big, save for a hotel or a mall.

All of a sudden a middle-aged man hobbled in, saw Aang, and smiled a friendly smile.

"Ah, hello young man, you must be Aang." Iroh said as he extended his hand out.

Aang smiled back and shook Iroh's hand."Yep, that's me. How'd you know?" He asked.

Iroh chuckled."I was there when we met you at the basketball court." He said as he sat down beside Aang.

"Oh, I remember. I was just here to get Katara." Aang said nervously.

Iroh smiled."Ah yes. Katara said she was going out with someone, but I didn't think it would be you."

Aang blushed."Uh, yes. We decided to meet up after I got home." He explained.

"Are you nervous?" Iroh asked.

Aang shifted."Sort of. This is my first date."

Iroh laughed as he picked up a teacup from the coffee table."Oh, don't you worry. Katara's a good kid, and it doesn't take much to please her." He sipped on the warm liquid.

Aang smiled in relief."What a relief. I thought most girls like guys to go all out when it comes to dates."

"Oh, but they do. Your just lucky that your not stuck with one." Iroh smiled.

Aang laughed."Heck yeah. I can barely put a party together, so imagine me planning a fancy date."

Iroh laughed."It would probably not turn out well."

Aang scratched the back of his head."Probably not."

"Your a good kid, Aang" Iroh patted him on the back."I think Katara will enjoy you."

Aang's whole face turned as red as a tomato. What did he mean by that?

Just then they heard someone come down the stairs.

 _Yue, are you sure I'm dressed appropriately?_ Katara asked Yue through their special connection.

 _Your fine. Stop your complaining, and trust me!_ Yue replied as she helped Katara off the last step.

"Fine, fine, fine." Katara sighed as she hugged Yue bye and stepped into the room where Aang and Iroh were quietly conversating.

"Hey Aang. You ready?" Katara asked as she came over.

Aang tried to form words, but he just couldn't seem to speak. Katara was drop-dead gorgeous.

She was wearing a simple, short, blue, knee-length dress that leaned off the shoulders. It came just above the knee so it showed just enough of her long bronze legs. Her sandal straps traveled up her legs and rested on her calves. Her hair was braided, and wrapped around her head like a crown. And to pull it all together she had a nice, elegant necklace wrapped around her neck.

He stood up and smiled like a love-sick puppy."Hi...you look great. Uh, yeah I'm ready."

Iroh smirked and shook his head."Have fun children. Be safe."

Katara opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself."Oh, never mind."

Aang took her hand and led her outside where his motorcycle was parked.

"You have a motorcycle?" She smirked.

Aand smiled and scratched the back of his neck."Yeah, I got it for my 16th birthday."

"Cool, but I've never actually rode one before." She explained sheepishly.

Aang smiled."Really? Well, it's not all that hard, I'll show you." He got on."Now you get on."

Katara got on slowly and wrapped her arms around his torso. She would never admit it, but she liked how fit he was. He wasn't any macho man, but he was quite muscular also...in a nice lean way. He must work out. Now she thought herself lucky that he had a motorcycle.

"You ready?" He asked as he passed her a helmet.

She slid the helmet on and nodded. Why...why oh why did she let Yue pick her clothes? She stretched the back of the dress down and sat on it. If she didn't do this the back of her dress would flap around in the wind and expose...you-know-what.

He stuck the key in the ignition and his vehicle roared to life.

He exited out of the gate and rode off towards the downtown park.

"This is awesome!" Katara shouted through the pounding wind.

"We're not even going that fast!" He laughed.

"Then go faster!" She shouted out again.

"Whatever you say!" He smirked and pressed his foot further down on the gas pedal. They started picking up speed.

Katara laughed and shouted as they raced down the interstate. They sped throughout the rode, but suprisingly not going past the speed limit. Everyone on the interstate could hear two kids on a motorcycle laughing like they were nuts.

They took an exit and stopped at a red light.

"You know, I'm suprised you've never rode on one before." Aang said as he adjusted his helmet.

Katara rolled her eyes."Oh, so just because I'm a celebrity I'm expected to do _everything_."

"Not everything, but most of everything." Aang explained.

Katara snickered."So you expect me to jump off a bridge?"

"Yeah." Aang joked casually.

Katara punched him teasingly."Shut up, Aang."

"I'm only kidding." Aang smiled as the light turned green. Katara wrapped her arms around him tighter and rested her head on his back.

They arrived at the park around 3:00. Aang helped Katara off and she wrapped her arms around one of his. They walked along the trail that lead to a grassy field. There weren't alot of people around, for it was getting close to winter.

They sat down in the grass under a tree. When they were settled Katara spoke up.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Aang thought for a moment."Well...Oh yeah! I wanted us to go to the amusement park down the street from here." He said, hoping she would agree to go.

"Ooh...that sounds fun! And then we could catch a movie." Katara agreed eagerly.

"Sure, but for now..." He pulled out two pairs of rollerblades."Let's go skating."

"Okay. And this time I won't run into you." She giggled as she grabbed a pair.

They both put on a pair, Katara's blue and Aang's orange. They stepped onto the sidewalk and lightly pushed forward.

"Pump those legs, Aang." Katara encouraged as she sped past him.

Aang smirked and skated faster until he was beside her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he sped off.

"Ha ha! Keep up slow-poke!" He teased as he sped on one leg and then the other.

"Who're you calling slow?" She smirked as she rolled off faster. For the next half hour, they skated around the park central.

"Hey wait! Do you smell that?" Aang came to a stop and sniffed the air.

Katara stopped and turned around. She sniffed the air, too. "Yeah, and it smells good..."she licked her lips.

"It must be the amusement park. Want to go now?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Katara agreed.

They journeyed back to the tree and exchanged their rollerblades for their shoes.

They decided to just walk there instead of riding there.

"Have you ever been to a public skating ring?" Aang asked as they walked down the trail.

Katara pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear."No, because if I did then I would probably get ran over by crazy fans."

"Probably. I remember when me, Bumi and Kuzon went for Bumi's 14th birthday party. Kuzon kept falling, and we almost had to drag Bumi out onto the ring. We finally convinced him that he wouldn't get trampled."

"It sounds like you have pretty good friends." Katara said with a smile.

Aang smiled back dreamily."Yeah, they're really fun. I met Bumi at school, and Kuzon and I met at the skate park."

"Ironic, I met Toph at the skate park, and found out she was an awesome drummer. Sokka, Yue, and I met Suki at the airport, she helped us get used to California, and we made her one of our guitarists. Mai is Zuko's girlfriend, and we met them at a diner. But I found out a little late that Zuko was the nephew of our manager, Iroh. He's the guy you were talking to, and is also brothers with a man named Ozai." Katara explained.

"Ozai? You mean the guy who owns the Flamio Noodle company?" Aang asked.

"That's the guy. He tried to get us to make him our manager, but failed and got his whole buisiness sued. He was fired, and Iroh became our band's new manager." Katara shrugged.

"Wow. Sounds like you have crazy history with everyone." Aang joked as he shoved her a bit in a friendly gesture.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it." Katara smiled.

Aang smiled."What's you favorite desert?"

Katara thought for a moment."Um, I like cookies. Especially chocolate chip. Why do you ask?"

"Just to get my mind off ice-cream." Aang explained.

"Ice-cream? Why are you thinking about ice-cream?" Katara smirked.

Aang shrugged."There's this place that has amazing ice-cream, and I was going to take you."

Katara giggled."I love ice-cream. But do you know what goes great with ice-cream? Nice, fresh, home-made apple pie."

Aang covered his ears."I don't want to hear about it anymore!"

Katara rolled her eyes."It's not like ice-cream has a heart and feelings."

"Well, if you add enough pecans it's like you can taste the love." Aang joked.

Katara laughed."Taste the love, huh? That still can't beat human emotion."

Aand shook his head."No. Not until you add the chocolate fudge!" Aang pumped his arms in the air."Then it's like your getting to the heart of the scoop."

Katara stuck her tongue out."I can't believe you."

Aang laughed."If it makes you feel any better, I really don't like nuts and chocolate in my ice-cream, anyway."

"Oh yeah. That makes me feel a whole lot better." She said, sarcasm clear in her words.

"I'm glad then." He joked.

They made their way towards the entrance of the amusement park. They got their park entrances and looked around at all the rides.

"What do you want to do first?" Aang said with child-like excitement.

"How about we start at the beginning, and work our way through?" Katara suggested.

Aang's smile widened, if possible."I'm down with that. Look what's first." He said as he pulled Katara by the hand toward the 'Knock the pins' game.

When they made their way over a guy who looked bored to death greeted them dryly."Hello. Welcome to Knock'ems. Grab a ball to start."

"Hey Katara, I'm going to win you that creepy-looking seal right there." He pointed to a blue seal with a humongous head and huge red eyes.

Katara laughed."How romantic. But what about something cute and fluffy?"

Aang smirked."I can do that too."

While Aang grabbed a ball Katara asked the man,"What's with the lame name?"

The man shrugged."I don't have a clue, I'm only the guinuea pig. They make me do this."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to be forced to do something. Especially when you don't have a choice." Katara sympathyzed, thinking about the horrible night she had to cross the Canadian border.

The man smiled widely and stretched out his arms."Finally! Someone who gets me, and understands!" He shouted.

Aang really wasn't even listening. He was too busy trying to aim right at the paper target taped to a bowling pin.

"Get ready ball. I'm hitting a bull's-eye." He whispered to the ball. He reeled the ball back and threw it. The ball hit the table and fell to the ground with a thud. All three of them stared blankly at it.

The man turned to Aang."That was pathetic." He dead-panned.

Aang ran a hand through his hair."I don't know what happened! I thought I had it beat."

Katara smiled in amusement, trying not to laugh."It's okay, Aang. You can try again."

Aang popped his knuckles and picked up another ball...and missed. And missed again. Then wasted another ticket to try again. He missed two more times, and then, on his sixth try, hit the pin at the top so it wobbled a bit.

The man had his elbow resting on the table while his hand occupied his face."Okay, kid. That's enough. You win, sheesh. Pick a plush toy and go."

Aang was frusterated, so he picked the cutest little penguin and gave it to Katara.

"Thanks for trying." She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His whole face turned crimson.

A little kid, not much older than seven, picked up a ball and on his first try hit the pin, and picked a blue seal with a humungous head and huge red eyes which he stated to be 'cool'.

Aang's blush disappeared as he stomped off.

Katara followed laughing so hard she started choking.

"It's not funny." Aang pouted as Katara came beside him and linked their arms together.

"I know it's not. It's just that, that kid came up and..." She started laughing again.

The corners of Aang's mouth perked up just a tad bit."I guess it was a little funny."

Katara wiped a few tears."Your no jock, that's for sure." She teased.

Aang frowned."What's that supposed to mean?"

Katara rested her head on his shoulder."All I meant was that it's obvious that sports isn't your thing."

Aang smirked."Yeah, I'm more into art and music."

Katara looked him in the eyes and smiled."And that's what I like about you."

 **~o0o~**

Sokka, Mai, Zuko, Suki, and Toph came into the kitchen where Iroh was brewing tea and Yue was on her laptop.

"I'm telling you, it's harmones!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I second that." Zuko stated as he hopped on the counter.

Suki put her hands on her hips and scowled."You know nothing about women. Women sometimes just need some time by themselves."

"Whatever. I personally just want to talk to Katara and try to understand what's wrong." Sokka said through a mouthfull of apple.

Iroh stirred the tea slowly and turned around."What seems to be the trouble?"

Toph propped her feet up on the kitchen table right beside Yue."The guys were being butt-faces and started criticizing Katara on the lyrics she wrote for our new song. She started going ape-shit and the pipes froze," Yue perked up."And she told us she needed to leave." Toph explained as she used her pinky to pick at her teeth.

Iroh turned to the boys who looked like children who had just gotten caught drawing on the wall.

"Boys? What have I told you about being butt-faces to Katara? You already know she's sensitive." Iroh said to Sokka and Zuko.

Zuko crossed his arms."Well, that's the problem. She's too sensitive."

Toph snorted."Scar-Face does have a point. She needs to woman-up." She stated as she scratched her stomach.

Suki clasped her hands together."I'm telling you! We need a spa day. We _all_ can relax and unwind."

Sokka thought for a moment then got an idea, not a good one, but an idea."We can have a feast! We can cook seven types of meat and she can dig in! Haven't any of you heard of getting calm after being full."

"Yeah, that's called eating too much. We're not stupid, Sokka." Toph said.

"Sweety, would it really be for Katara, or for you?" Suki asked.

Sokka pouted.

Zuko snapped his fingers."We could send her away for a year. We could tell her to pack her bags and transport her to an abandoned Island _somewhere_ in the middle of _nowhere_."

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Nephew, that is the worst idea in the history of terrible ideas." Iroh said.

Zuko pouted.

Toph shook her head. "Just shut up you two. We're not going to fatten her up, or send her to some shitty landfill _somewhere_ in the middle of _nowhere_."

They both pouted.

Yue listened as everyone else threw ideas out. She felt like she was the only one who really understood.

"I just think she could use a little more meat in her-" Sokka was cut off.

"Yue? What are you watching? Is that in fucking french?" Toph said as she listened to the voices coming from Yue's headphones.

Yue paused the show."Yes, it is. It's this french cartoon I'm watching called Wakfu. It's originally in french, and it's super high quality animation."

Toph nodded."Uh huh. I see. Well, technically I can't see, so.. I _hear_."

Mai rolled her eyes and finally spoke up."Guys, haven't any of you just fucking sat down and thought about how she might be feeling? All any of you guys have been doing is being selfish. Something might just be wrong with her. Shit, Yue has been the only real help in Katara's life. We could learn a fucking thing or two from her. And have any of you linked the freezing pipes to Katara's anger? It's ironic how every time Katara gets emotional, the pipes freeze. Am I the only one who's noticed?!" Mai finished with a huff.

Everyone was silent. Everyone felt ashamed, all except Yue.

Toph was shocked."Who knew Knife Chick had feelings?"

Zuko spoke up."I did. You know, even though I act like I can't stand Katara or want her to leave, I actually love her like the sister I wish I had instead of Azula."

Sokka nodded."I love Katara, too. Yet, I have thought about the freezing pipes thing."

Suki sighed."I do enjoy how it's so easy to talk to her. And she makes time to listen. She's one of my best friends. And I love our one-on-one shopping sprees."

Iroh smiled."Aww. How sweet. Personally, I consider the girl a close friend. Close friends should never be put aside, you must earn their respect before they are loyal to you. We all know we search for that friend you know will be loyal until the grave."

Everyone nodded.

All eyes turned to Toph.

Toph yawned."All this lovey-dovey talk is making my ears dry."

Mai scowled."Don't you have anything to say about the topic at hand?"

"Sure. Katara is my soul sister. She feels my pain and suffering and understands when I feel like shit. She helps me when I can't get off my blind ass, and is stubborn enough not to give up on me." Toph said with a small smile of pride.

Yue cleared her throat which got everyone's attention."Well, I'm _really_ not supposed to tell you this, but I'm going to, even after Iroh's little speech about being loyal. I feel so ashamed of myself, but it's so you understand what Katara's going through, so I'm doing for her own good." Everyone waited.

"Well, Katara has this talent of...controling...water." She admitted with an akward laugh.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Toph squirmed uncomfortably."Actually, guys. I have a similar confession. I think I can move dirt and stuff." She mumbled.

Zuko coughed slightly."Well...I...uh, I sort of control fire...and energy on my own time."

Iroh openly gaped at them in amazement."You three are benders! You have a spiritual connection to the elder benders of the past. Toph, you earthbend, Zuko, my nephew, you firebend, and Katara waterbends. I had a hunch this would be the case."

Toph grinned."So, like, can we actually control the earth's elements?" She asked.

Iroh chuckled."Yes, that is correct. Once you have practice, it becomes a way of life."

Toph pumped her fists in the air."Boo yah! This is so fucking awesome!"

Sokka pouted."What about us?" He whined.

Iroh shrugged."I'm afraid you four can't bend."

Yue frowned."Well, that sucks."

Suki scratched her head."Then what can we do?"

Iroh smiled."I'm glad you asked. You three can be trained in the ways of weapons."

Mai cocked her head."That sounds violent," She grinned."I like it."

Sokka pulled on his imaginary beard."So...we can't do magic stuff with crap, but we can manually fight? This sounds a little fishy, the whole bending thing."

Iroh nodded in understanding."Yes, this will seem like a myth at first, but once you see it you know it's real." He gathered everyone outside.

"Now, Toph, I want you over here," He pointed to his right."and you over here, Zuko." He pointed to his left.

They both did as instructed.

Iroh strolled over to Zuko."Now Zuko, you want to become one with the earth's energy. Drain all thoughts out and focus on the flow of your chi. Release all tension from within you, like so." Iroh said as he turned away and took a stance.

He balled up his fists and bent his knees, then he raised his fists up and opened his palms. Next he brought his arms inward and bent down lower. Finally, with the grace of a gazelle, jumped up and shot his arms out. Like magic, beautiful red fire went cascading in the air.

Everyone was amazed.

Sokka's eyes went wide."Wow. That was amazing."

Toph grinned."I can't see shit, but if Sokka is actually complimenting someone other than himself, it must be awesome."

Suki clapped in glee."It's astonashing! The most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Zuko was inspired."I can't wait until I can do that. Beats playing with candles any old day."

Suki scrunched up her eyebrows."You play with candles?"

Zuko blushed."Forget I said anything."

Yue's face was blank."But...what does this all mean? I mean what is _earthbending_ and _waterbending_ and _firebending_?"

Iroh smiled."And airbending."

Mai was impressed."You can bend air?"

Iroh shook his head."I can't airbend, but I bet you ten dollars your friend Aang can."

Sokka narrowed his eyes."Aang? Airbending?"

Mai crossed her arms."This is alot of information to choke on, Iroh. So, you mean all this time Zuko, Toph, and Katara could bend?"

"And you too?" Zuko added.

"Yes and no." Iroh explained, not really knowing how.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

Iroh sighed."Well...they always had the oppurtunity _to_ bend within themselves, but you have to have The Spirit's contrubution. The Spirit controls who bends and who doesn't, and who figures it out. You don't get their help until The Spirit feels your ready. Only 1 out of 3 people can bend. But after the Southern Raiders came through, they killed every bender they could get their hands on. Only 1/3 of us benders survived. That's how my son Lu Ten died." Iroh said in sorrow.

Suki's face fell."I'm so sorry, Iroh."

"Who are the Southern Raiders?" Yue asked.

"And what made them want to start killing people for no fucking reason?" Toph added.

"The Southern Raiders are a gang of terrorists who hate benders, so they go around persecuting them. They assume that benders will lose sanity and take over the world. They're ruthless, and show no mercy, to women nor children." Iroh explained.

Suki huffed."That's sick." she complained.

Iroh nodded."That's true, it is very disturbing. That is why The Spirit is bringing the benders back. That is also why we need to leave, it is no longer safe to stay in one place. Someone will find out sooner or later."

"Where will we go?" Mai asked.

"We will need to travel to several places for several reasons. But, it will seem as if we're on tour, so we'll need to perform along the way. Though this will blow our cover, we need to seem as inconspicuous as possible. First, we'll travel to the North of the United states. There is a friend of mine who can teach you how to handle weapons, his name is Master Piandoa. Afterwards we'll go East, there we will start our training. The South is where we will start inspiring other benders to come out and imbrace themselves. That's how we'll gather an army of benders and take down the Southern Raider's company, and any of their allies. The West is where everything will go down hill."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Wow. I...um...so when do we leave?" Zuko asked.

Iroh thought about it for a while."Well, I'm guessing whenever we scheduled to leave for the tour."

"That's sometime next week." Suki informed.

"Oh, no no no. We need to leave as soon as possible. Do all of you have bags packed?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" They shouted in unison.

"Yes, children. You heard me right." Iroh said. "Now, Zuko?"

Zuko turned to Iroh.

"Bend your arm protectively in front of yourself like your holding a shield, and take your other arm and turn your wrist around so your fingers point downward. Now strike the air."

Zuko concentrated on perfection, and struck his arm out. A strip of golden fire raced through the air and disappeared.

"Amazing, Zuko!" Mai shouted ecouragment.

"Very good, nephew" Iroh praised. "Now, Toph."

Toph perked up.

"You will have to have a steady stance. Have a head strong attitude when bending, and focus on keeping your head upright and your legs bent."

Toph squatted down and straightened her back.

"Now ball up your fists and have your elbows at your sides. Now punch the air like a punching bag." Iroh instructed.

Toph shot out her arm like a rocket, and a small stone traveled through the air and hit a nearby tree.

"Wicked!" Toph shouted.

Iroh smiled."Good job, Toph."

Suki grinned."I can't wait until we can have a master to train us, I mean think about it. Wouldn't it be great to be able to use self defense to save the world from oppression? We'd be heroes!"

"Then I'd _really_ be Sir Awesome!" Sokka shouted.

Mai scowled."You never _were..._ Sir Awesome."

"Hater." He mumbled. "Ow!"

"Sorry Meat-Head!" Toph shouted.

Sokka rubbed his now sore forehead. "Just stay away from me when you chuck rocks at crap!"

"Aww. My poor baby." Suki teased.

"Can you kiss it and make it feel better?" He whined.

"Why? Your 18. You'll live." Suki said with her hands on her hips.

Yue tuned out their stupid discussion.

 _I'm sorry, Kat._

 **~o0o~**

"I'm dizzy. Why'd you only bump into me?" Aang complained.

"Because you were always in bumping distance." Katara explained simply.

Aang rolled his eyes."So were plenty of other kids."

"Yeah, but what teen wants to hear parents complain about their child's safety?"

"I guess no teen." Aang said as they made their way to the ferris wheel.

They sat in their seats and buckled up. After everyone was settled the handle bars came down and the wheel slowly started to turn.

When they were at the very top they peered down.

"Everyone's so tiny." Katara giggled.

"Hey, look!" Aang pointed out at the horizon. The sun was high into the sky, for it was late afternoon. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Katara whispered in awe.

Aang sighed."Yes, you are..."

"What?" Katara turned to Aang.

He blushed."Nothing."

5 minuets passed and they were back on the ground.

"There's one last ride. Let's go." Aang pointed out.

They walked along the path towards the last ride.

 _I'm sorry, Kat._

"Huh?" Katara stopped.

Aang stopped too and turned around."Is something wrong?" He asked.

Katara snapped out of her thoughts and looked up."Uh, no. I'm fine." She countinued walking.

"You sure?" He checked.

Katara smiled."I'm fine, but thanks for asking." She grabbed his hand and entertwined their fingers.

Aang blushed and hoped that this day would last forever.

When they came to the front of the ride they read the sign and blushed.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, I..."

There was a small stream that lead through a small tunnel. The dock occupied a small, white swan canoe. There were random hearts and rose petal decorations littered everywhere, and a big sign uphead which read 'Cupid's River'.

"Should we...um...get on?" Aang asked nervously.

"I mean, why not? Just for the sake of getting on all the rides." Katara said.

"Yeah, because we want to get on all the rides." Aang rambled nervously with an uncertain smile.

"Yeah, it's not like were an actual couple."

"Uh huh, that would be akward."

"And wierd on so many levels."

"But...it's not like I'm saying I wouldn't date you."

"Because that would be judging."

"Very, very judging."

"I'm not saying I wouldn't date you neither."

"Really?"

"Well, yes. Your a great guy. And I'm suprised you don't already have a girlfriend."

For a while they just stood there, staring at each other, smiling.

Aang took a deep breath and let it out slowly."So...ladies first." He said as he approached the canoe.

Katara followed and curtsied."Why thank you, kind sir." She slowly stepped into it.

Aang stepped in next and, don't ask how, the current got stronger and steered the boat forward.

"This is wierd." Katara complained with her nose scrunched.

"Ditto." Aang agreed.

They came to the mouth of the tunnel and went through. Inside were tiny white lights that lit up the dark. The water had a beatiful glow to it, and all you could hear was your breathing and the swish of the water.

All of a sudden, they stopped. The whole cave lit up by small particles of lights on the ceiling and there was a walkway. They stepped off onto another small dock and, don't ask how, the current sent the swan canoe out of the cave.

They had to admit, it was rather romantic.

They walked along the path that had panda lilies on either side of it. They came to steps and walked up them. They came to yet another tunnel that lead to the other side of the stream, and there was a small gondala with rose petals scattered inside and out.

They climbed aboard and Aang took the long paddel and steered them forward.

After a while they could see the other end.

They stepped off onto the third dock and, don't ask how, the small gondala went right back into the mouth of the cave.

As they watched it go they questioned themselves. _What was the point of that?_

 **~o0o~**

Katara and Aang walked out of the theatre eating those big, soft pretzels with cinnamon sprinkled on top. They had just gotten through watching the new movie Pixels.

"How cool was that? Imagine defeating a giant King Kong" Aang said as they came back to the mall area.

"That's easy. All you need is a giant banana as a distraction, and a cage the size of the Empire State Building." Katara shrugged as she finished her pretzel.

"You call that easy?" Aang laughed as he licked his fingers.

"Well, you'll need a fund-raiser or two." Katara joked.

They went into a music store and looked around. Katara went straight to the cute little ukeleles hanging on the wall.

She picked one up and gave it a pluck, and a sweet note rang out.

"What do you need a ukelele for?" Aang asked coming to her side.

"I don't need it, but I've been thinking of getting one." Katara replied as she plucked a few more strings.

"Then get it, It's fairly easy to play." Aang said.

Katara turned to him."You know how to play?"

Aang scratched the back of his neck."Well, I really don't have a social life, so I mostly play music in my room."

"I think I'll get it then." Katara said as she went up to the clerk. When they left the store they went to the big fountain that marked the middle of the mall.

They sat on the edge of it and sighed. Katara didn't know how, but she was falling for this boy. He could make her feel special, and didn't look at her as a celebrity, but as a fellow human being. He helped her completely forget how depressed she was. And his smile was driving her nuts. How? How could one guy make her feel like this? Jet never treated her like this. He never took her out to spend real quality time. He never made her smile a legit smile. He never stopped criticizing her enough to see how special she was. All he did was have a rushed make-out session, then leave. But not Aang. He actually acted like he cared for her. He never made situations akward. He never made blunt statements that hurt her feelings. He was in a way...the perfect guy.

Katara looked over to see him staring at her with an expression she couldn't read.

Katara smiled akwardly."What? Do I have something on my face?"

Aang smiled."Well, yes. You have something right here." He pointed to the side of his mouth." But I just enjoy your smile" He pointed to the side of his mouth.

She blushed as she wiped the side of her mouth.

They sat silently for a minute, not an akward silence, but a comfortable silence.

Katara then got an idea.

"You said you know how to play this." Katara stated as she turned to Aang.

"Yeah..." Aang said akwardly.

"You think you could play me something?" Katara handed him the ukelele with a great big grin.

"No way I'm playing out in public!" Aang rejected.

Katara put on a fake innocent smile."Why not?" She asked.

"I have my reasons." Aang retorted as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, it's just like playing in your room, but out in front of people." Katara applied her deadly weapon."Please?" She begged with the best puppy-dog face she could muster.

Aang tried, he really did. But he gave in to the blasted puppy-dog face, and he snatched the ukelele from her.

"Fine, but just this once." He grumbled.

He propped it up and plucked a string, and then another. He finally started to play a catchy tune. He then started singing.

There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

All these places packed with people but your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you 

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da, Yeah

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

Looking into her eyes, Aang finished the last note. The on-lookers clapped for him, then moved on. But for some reason, Aang and Katara couldn't.

"That...was...amazing!" Katara said with a dreamy smile.

"Uh, thanks." Aang said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"There's nothing a girl likes more than a guy who can sing." Katara stated.

"Really? Thanks." Aang said modestly while standing and extending his hand out to her.

Katara grabbed it and entertwined their fingers. They then exited out of the mall towards the parking lot.

"You never told me you could sing." Katara accused as they got situated on the motorcycle.

Aang started it up."Well, you never asked."

They left the mall parking lot around 7:56. They made it to the mansion around 8:13.

Katara unwrapped her arms from his waist and stepped off onto the curb.

"Thanks for taking me out today. I had a great day." Katara said.

Aang smiled."No problem. I had fun, too."

Katara blushed."You know, Aang, your one of the nicest guys I've met."

"Really? Oh, well...thanks. Or, your welcome." Aang said with a nervous smile.

They stood there smiling at each other, and slowly leaned in. There lips slightly brushed against each other and Aang captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Katara could taste the lingering taste of cinnamon, and it was driving her crazy. She roamed her hands in his hair as he rested his hands on the curves of her hips. He licked her bottom lip which she obliged. Their tongues battled as they tightened their grip on one another. When the need for air became too much, they relunctantly seperated.

"Who knew you were a good kisser?" Katara teased.

"My dog did. Does that count?" Aang asked.

"No. That doesn't count I'm afraid."

"Dang it."

"Come on inside and say hello to everyone." Katara said as she pulled him to the house.

She took out her key and un-locked the door. When they came in everyone was in the lounge room scanning a map.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Katara said cheerfully as she and Aang came in.

"Hey Kat. Look, we're sorry for being butt-faces and all." Sokka said from his spot next to Suki.

"What? Oh, I got over that hours ago." Katara waved it off. "But, I forgive you."

"So...how was your date?" Suki asked.

"It was amazing. Aang took me to the park, and then we went to the amusement park, then we went to the movies. And I bought a ukelele!" Katara rambled.

"Which you forced me to play and sing with." Aang added.

"Gee, Sokka. You never take me on dates like that. I wish you would sing me a song." Suki cocked her head and batted her eyelashes in fake innocents.

Sokka scoffed."Yeah...no. Only sapps in love do that."

"Hey!" Aang said.

"Yeah, leave him alone, Sokka." Katara defended.

"I agree. I wish a sap was in love with me." Suki added.

Katara yawned."I'm tired. All that fun has worn me out."

"Great, because you'll need to sit down for this." Zuko said.

"Sit down for what?" Katara asked as she and Aang sat down on the opposite couch.

"Before we go any further I just want to say I'm so sorry Kat." Yue said.

"Sorry for what?" Katara asked.

"We have news that is super vital to the world's balance." Suki said cheerfully.

"You're sorry for that?" Katara turned to Yue.

"No...I sort of...told them about your connection." Yue mumbled.

"You what?!" Katara shouted as she stood up.

"Thanks alot, Yue. You set the bomb off again." Sokka accused.

"For a good reason!" Yue defended.

"I don't care what reason you think you had!" Katara shouted.

"Is this normal?" Aang whispered to Toph.

Toph shrugged."Pretty much."

"And your used to this?" Aang whispered again.

"Oh, but you don't understand. I'm just as crazy as they are." Toph retorted.

Iroh stood up."Enough!" He yelled.

Everyone went silent.

"Katara, Yue had a good intention when telling us. You are heavily involved with..." He filled her in on what he discussed with the other teens. Katara was speechless.

"Wow. That's deep, so when do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Everyone said in unison.

"Tomorrow?!" She shrieked.

Aang cleared his throat."Actually guys, there's more to the story. I'm a bender too, but I'm the Avatar. What's the Avatar? I'm glad you asked. The Avatar is the bridge between the mortal world, and the spirit world. I can travel through them at my will, but I must be trained to. After you've opened up your connection to society your visited by the elder benders of your past."

"Cool! So, we get a visit from a spirit?" Toph squealed.

"Yes! I totally forgot about that. I can help you all enter the spirit world, even you non-benders, but you'll need a garu, Aang. I know one you can find, his name is Pahtik. You'll find him in the North where we'll find everyone teachers." Iroh stated.

"Thanks. Wait, you mean I can come along?" Aang asked.

"Of course. Your a fellow bender." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Good. Then we're all in this together?" said

Everyone obliged. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

 **~o0o~**

Calli pounded on the door. If they were to know, they would need to know NOW.

Jet opened the door. "What do you want, woman?"

"Lose the attitude. I'm doing your ass a favor." Calli huffed.

Jet crossed his arms."What do you mean?"

Calli frowned."The band found out about their destinies a little early for our liking."

"They found out?!" Jet shouted in rage.

"Yes, and their leaving tomorrow." Calli informed.

"This is awful. Where are they going?" Jet asked.

"They didn't make it specific. Iroh just said something about going up north."

"This is bad." Jet started pacing.

"Thank you for reminding me, Captain Obvious." Calli said with a scowl.

"Well, thanks for dropping by." Jet slammed the door.

"Who was that?" Haru asked with a smile only perverts make.

"Put a sock in it pretty boy, it was just someone helping us with the operation." Jet said.

"Was that the maid working for the band? She's too skinny to be wearing that short dress." Azula said without looking up from her phone.

"Shut up, Azula. I don't care. She just gave us crucial information. I'm afraid there's another change in plan." Jet informed with an annoyed look.

"Again!?" Azula shouted while sitting up.

"Yes, again. Haru, pack up your survallience equipment and some deodorent. Azula, go pack your whole closet. We're leaving tomorrow."

 **~o0o~**

 **Alright. So, we see where this is finally going. Again, sorry for the wait.**

 **Go thank Avatar Momo for me. She was the one who helped me put this together. So, I'll probably update sometime January. I hope you had a merry christmas. I'm in Canada at my bff, Sophie's brother's house, so we had a snowy christmas.**

 **Happy new year!**

 **~Sammy~**


	7. Spirit World Adventures (At Night)

**Hello you lucky people. Sam-the-best-thing-since-sliced-bread is here!**

 **I'm very frusterated right now, it all happened while I was playing with my cat. How do you play with a cat, you ask? I'll tell you. You throw it up in the air and catch it. Duh.**

 **Then Momo, my demon-possesed cat, bit my arm. I have no idea why. I'm guessing he was hungry...**

 **SM: Anywho, you guys are in for a treat! This chapter introduces some of the characters that we'll see in the story later on. *clears throat* I finally started with the plot of this damn story. I'm sorry if the story didn't seem to have enough KATAANG, but it's going to get better after this. I promise in the next chapter you'll be swimming in the kataang goodness! Also, each character will have their very own spirit friend, which will go along with their attributes. I'm sorry, but Mai, Suki and Yue aren't in here very much. I know, bummer. Buuuuut, I do have Sokka! Yay! *cricket chirps* Aw, ya'll lame...Well, he's the only non-bender with a spirit buddy, just because the theory 'Sokka is Sokka, and nothing can help Sokka' was a little far-fetched.**

 **Oh! And I add quotes, too! They really don't go with a certain scene most of the time, but they are pretty cool! Naw, the're not that cool, I'm just desperate...**

 **Disclaimer: Sammy, you just get lamer and lamer by the minuet.**

 **Me- *sniff* Oh, god...you just hit a sensitive spot...You are so mean! Do you know how many times Sophie has rubbed that in my face, and her excuse is that it's just a joke?! She told me to let it go! Just because I don't own Avatar, doesn't mean I don't have feelings! *sobs***

 **Fan- uh...**

 **Bitch please, I don't Avatar...**

 **~o0o~-**

 **Rythem of the Soul**

 **Chapter 7- Spirit World Adventures (At Night)**

 **~o0o~-**

 _ **Go confidently in the way of your dreams, Live the life you imagined.**_

 _ **~ Henry David Thoraeu**_

 **~o0o~-**

 _Knife Chick_ _ **has entered chatroom:**_

 _C.A. Boomerang_ _ **has entered chatroom**_ _:_

 _Feminine Ninja_ _ **has entered chatroom:**_

 _C.A. Boomerang: wuzzup?_

 _Knife Chick_ _ **:**_ _hey_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek_ _ **has entered chatroom:**_

 _Feminine Ninja_ _ **:**_ _hows yall doin? :)_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek_ _ **:**_ _ur tryin 2 hard Suki XD_

 _Feminine Ninja: aw crap. well at least i tried_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: lol :)_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet_ _ **has entered chatroom:**_

 _C.A. Boomerang: evry1 packed?_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: i know u arnt_

 _C.A. Boomerang: wut?_

 _Canadian Boomerang: all ur stuf iz all ovr ur floor :)_

 _C.A. Boomerang: stalker..._

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: save it 4 da fishes_

 _Feminine Ninja: im packed_

 _Knife Chick: same here_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: ditto_

 _Burnin' Fiya_ _ **has entered chatroom:**_

 _Dat blind bawler_ _ **has entered chatroom:**_

 _Dat blind bawler: sup haters!_

 _Feminine Ninja: hi toph_

 _Burnin' Fiya: wut we talkin bout?_

 _C.A. Boomerang: yo mama_

 _Burnin' Fiya: shut up sokka_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: redy 4 tomorrow?_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: redy az ill evr be o_o_

 _Feminine Ninja: i know how u feel_

 _C.A. Boomerang: im nervous az ballz_

 _Knife Chick: ur scared ov evrything_

 _Dat blind bawler: yall all pussyz_

 _Burnin' Fiya: i aint. dis iz just a life expirience, az iroh put it_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: life expierience? its mor den dat._

 _Feminine Ninja: ya. its a pressuring saga of kids and danja!_

 _Knife Chick: we need 2 save a hol bunch ov peepl from extinction... how iz dat a life expierience?_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: its not_

 _C.A. Boomerang: maks my skin crawl_

 _Burnin' Fiya: iroh sed somthing about a training camp_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: training camp?! *chokes*_

 _Burnin' Fiya: dats wut he sed_

 _C. : dats a bunch ov dog crap_

 _Dat blind bawler: i know. we alredy got 2 save da world. wut we need training camp 4?_

 _Feminine Ninja: hes tryin 2 make us suffer_

 _C.A. Boomerang: toph, ive been meaning 2 ask u, how do u type if ur blind?_

 _Dat blind bawler: braille, huny_

 _C.A. Boomerang: oh!_

 _Burnin' Fiya: i see now_

 _Dat blind bawler: yall stupid_

 _C.A. Boomerang: i feel stupid..._

 _Burnin' Fiya: damn...i just fell out ov my chair_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: lol howd dat happen?_

 _Burnin' Fiya: i wuz lighting a fukin lighter becuz im soooo bored, and it blew up_

 _Dat blind bawler: ha! dats classic!_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: oooh! dont u know not 2 play wit fire?_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: all da times smokey bear dun talked 2 u about FIRE, u learned nuthing?!_

 _Burnin' Fiya: no? dont tell me u actually listened 2 dat bitch_

 _C.A. Boomerang: hell naw. but we know better_

 _Burnin' Fiya: gtg. iroh needs me 2 help cloz da tea shop_

 _Feminine Ninja: ur at da tea shop rite now?_

 _Burnin' Fiya: ya. we had sum stuff 2 get 4 tomorrow, wit us leaving and all. he needs 2 cloz it up until we get back_

 _Knife Chick: I understand_

 _C.A. Boomerang: im tired_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: me 2_

 _Dat blind bawler: me 3 ;)_

 _Burnin' Fiya: well good nite_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: cya tomorrow zuko_

 _Knife Chick: bye babe. luv u_

 _C.A. Boomerang: cya bud_

 _Burnin' Fiya_ _ **has left the chatroom:**_

 _C.A. Boomerang: well im off 2 bed_

 _Feminine Ninja: good night baby :)_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek: nite sokka. i hav 2 go to 2. i'm almost dun packing. i need 2 move my stuf downstairs_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: meet me in da hall, ill help u :)_

 _C.A. Boomerang_ _ **has left the chatroom:**_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet: nite guys :)_

 _Dat blind bawler: nite kat_

 _Feminine Ninja: bye hun_

 _Knife Chick: cya girl_

 _Canadian Man-Magnet_ _ **has left the chatroom:**_

 _Moon Goddess on Fleek_ _ **has left the chatroom:**_

 _Dat blind bawler: latr peepl. im off 2 my rock 2 catch sum zs ;)_

 _Dat blind bawler_ _ **has left the chatroom:**_

 _Knife Chick: cya tomorrow suki, call me latr_

 _Feminine Ninja: bye mai, sure thing :)_

 _Knife Chick_ _ **has left the chatroom:**_

 _Feminine Ninja: well...its just me_

 _Feminine Ninja: me and me alone_

 _Feminine Ninja: all...by...myself..._

 _Feminine Ninja: i cant take dis! why am i even still here?!_

 _Feminine Ninja: *sigh*_

 _Feminine Ninja_ _ **has left the chatroom...finally:**_

 **~o0o~**

 _ **It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, only in ourselves.**_

 _ **~ William Shakespeare**_

 **~o0o~**

That night was peaceful. The sky was like a dark sea of indigo, with little candles slowly drifting through it like the current itself. The moon, like the brightest pearl, marking itself in the middle of the sky. You could hear all the nocternal creatures, coming out to sing their own song. A symphony at the darkest hour. The calming breeze, mixing with the smell of California, the strong air and every aroma the city has to offer. The dim street lights outside of the window only could produce light together, helping light up the dark. The busy hustle of the cars and people, slowly shifting when a new hour dawns. Every foot that hits the cement, every wheel that rolls along the road, every light that exchanges colors, all never go unnoticed.

So, yeah the night was beautiful, and helped induce the sleep to eight snoring teens.

The spirit activity that night was bustling as well. After years of lying dorment, they finally could roam, completely invisible. The benders were on their way to make history, and them saving the world would help the spirit world opperate smoothly again. After all, the spirits wouldn't live peacefully until peace was restored to the mortal world.

Where was I going with this? Oh yeah. Our heroes.

His ocean blue eyes shut tight as he tossed to the other side. At this angle, the glow of Mr. Bright grazed his face.

He felt wierd, and very drowsy. Maybe it was the dinner he ate, maybe it was the fact that tomorrow he would start another chapter of his young life. Maybe it was that his sister had another boyfriend that he'd have to keep moniter of. Either way, he felt strange.

All of a sudden he stopped breathing, his whole body froze. He couldn't move a muscle. His mind went totally blank, and he couldn't hear anything.

Then he instantly relaxed, and was able to move again. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of forest. But the trees had a greenish-blueish glow to them and the sky seemed thick and solid. What was going on?

"Hello?!" Sokka shouted as he took a step forward. Out of nowhere a small hovering creature came through his legs and raced away. Sokka fell face-first. And Sokka, being Sokka, got straight up and yelled after the creature.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! I'm Sir Awesome, bucko!" Sokka said with all the pride in the world.

He then turned around and saw a path.

"Hmm. This has 'I'm a trap' written all over it." Sokka mumbled, and relunctantly walked down it.

While walking he felt like he was being watched, seeing different wierd creatures watching his every step.

"Sokka! That you?" He heard someone call.

Was that...his sister? He turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Katara?" He walked closer, and indeed it was the blue-eyed brunette.

"Thank goodness I found you." Katara said as if she was out of breath.

Sokka sighed."Thanks for doing so. Where the hell are we?" he said with his eyebrows knitted together.

Katara smiled."We're in the spirit world!" she said in awe.

"The what?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Remember? Aang-" Katara was cut off.

"Your _**BOYFRIEND**_? Don't even mention his name." Sokka said angrily as he turned away from her.

"What's your problem?" Katara asked, annoyed.

"Oh, I have no problem. No problem _at all_. Let's just _totally_ forget what Jet put you through! Or that you have no self-control when it comes to boys!" Sokka turned back to his sister to see her with a hurt expression. He sighed."Look, I'm just worried. All the guys you've dated we're complete jerks, and have threatened your sanity. You deserve better." Sokka said calmly.

Katara rolled her blue eyes."Well, _don't_ worry. I know Aang would never hurt me. I have a good feeling about him, Sokka. Just give him a chance, please? For me?" Katara gave him the infamous puppy-dog face.

Sokka didn't want to give in to her, but looking into that ever-so-cute pout, with her puckered full lips, and those bright, big eyes...he had to.

Sokka scowled while turning with his arms crossed."Fine." he muttered.

Katara smiled widely and hugged him."Thanks alot Sokka! You're the best!"

"I know, I know..." Sokka lightly pushed her off with a small smile. He knew how attractive his baby sister was, but telling her would be innappropriate, he reasoned. It really wasn't hard for her to find guys, and it didn't take long for her to fall in love with them, either.

"Anyway, as I was saying, _Aang_ said something about us being visited in the night by a spirit. Someone we used to know needed to speak with us, or something like that." Katara informed.

"Who?" Sokka asked with a confused expression.

Katara shrugged."I don't know, it's beyond me."

"Sokka? Katara?"

That voice...the voice that used to sing them to sleep, that calmed them down with gentle words, that's laugh could make the coldest of men smile.

"Mom?" They said in unison. They could recignize that voice any day.

They turned to see their mother, basking in all her glory, looking as healthy as the day before she was killed. Her blue, tired eyes. Her cream-brown skin as smooth as peanut butter. Her dainty fingers, twitching with anticipation. Her eyes started to water and she smiled the smile she used to a long time ago. Finally, she outstretched her arms.

With smiles and tears running down their faces, they ran to their mother like the children they used to be.

They clung to her like wet clothes, which is what she had now with all the crying going on.

Looking up into her kind, compassionate face they felt...safe, loved, like a load was off their spirits.

"Katara, Sokka, oh my babies." She whispered."It's so good to see you again. I've missed you more than you'll ever know." She squeezed their faces to her chest.

"I've missed you, too. So much." Katara mumbled into her mother's robe.

"It's good to see you again, it's been hell without you." Sokka smiled.

"I forget sometimes that you're both almost adults, excuse me if I still treat you like children." Kya said with a chuckle that made their faces light up.

"It's all right. I think that's what we need, a little affection from you." Sokka said as he set his head back down on her chest.

"But, I don't want that to be the case. You can't be adults and want to have me their to hug and kiss you all the time." Kya reasoned.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll be fine." Katara assured.

"Okay. But I have a message for you two, and we only have until dawn." Kya informed with a serious look, the one she used to give them when Sokka broke the purple vase, or when Katara spilled Kool-aid on the carpet.

"I'm guessing Iroh has informed you about your duty, to help the benders and take down the southern raiders?" They nodded."Good. You'll need to be able to connect to a certain spirit before you are able to do anything. Katara, you'll need Brisa. Brisa is a Water spirit who can communicate with you through your soul. She's feisty but smart, and when she wants to be she can be really kind and gentle. Listen, and she'll give you guidence." She kissed Katara on the head."Now, Sokka. You can find Stark. He's strong and level-headed. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer, so be sure to do as instructed. I'm serious. He can be _cold,_ but he's really a fun-loving goof." She nuzzled his cheek.

"Where can I find this Brisa?" Katara asked.

Kya laughed."Oh, don't you worry. She'll show herself soon." She said with a knowing smile.

Sokka scratched his head."What about Stark? When we'll he show?"

Kya's face fell."Sokka, Sokka, Sokka." She shook her head."I'm afraid for what might happen to you." She frowned.

"W-what do you mean?" He looked around then whispered."Is he violent?"

Kya looked confused."What? Is Stark violent?" She laughed."No, he's no where near. He's just a goof-ball with tricks up his sleeve." She cleared her throat."Dirty tricks."

Sokka grinned. "Sounds like my kind of spirit."

Kya looked legitly worried."You say that now, son, but wait until you actually meet the guy." She started cracking up.

The siblings looked at their mother with sad smiles. She sure liked to laugh, just like in the old days.

When Kya calmed down she saw the two looking sad. "Don't worry you two, we'll see each other again." She assured. "But... I have _one_ question...is your father okay?"

 **~o0o~**

 _ **No person was ever honored for what he recieved. Honor has been the award for what he gave.**_

 _ **~ Calvin Coolidge**_

 **~o0o~**

He woke up to grass in his face.

Zuko quickly sputtered the blades out of his mouth.

"Gross! Where the hell am I?" Zuko growled as he got up slowly. He always was cranky when woken up.

"Shit... Shit! Shit! Shit!" He stomped."Not now, I can't afford this. I'm hullucinating again!" He threw his hands up with a flustered sigh.

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned to see a man who looked as familiar as familiar can get. He had those steely gold eyes and looked serious, as always.

Zuko gasped and quickly kneeled down."Great-grandfather Roku!"

The man smiled, pleased to see his younger generation still had respect.

"Greetings, Zuko. It's been a long time." Roku said as he kneeled down and put a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder, which caused him to look up.

"You...needed to speak with me?" The young firebender asked.

Roku sighed."Yes, I do. You have discovered your special abilities. I'm proud, but you need to realize something. Since the spirits are allowing benders to come back to the world's balance system, this also means _every_ bender will find out. I mean _every_ bender." Roku warned.

"I'm guessing your hinting at the fact that people will use this ability to cause harm, if they were to want to." Zuko replied as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, why wouldn't they? This is a gift given to the strongest, and everyone knows. This is why the southern raiders were formed and put into action." The Avatar stated.

Zuko looked confused."Wait...why are you telling me this? I really don't think there will be a problem with going through with this journey that will probably get us killed but will help all the benders come out and see there were being dumb for hiding so long and I repeat...will probably get us killed, or worse."

"What's worse than getting killed?" Roku asked.

Zuko shrugged."Being tortured while _wishing_ you were dead."

"Well, I'm sharing this with you becase as you know, you and I come from the same blood, a strong, royalty bloodline that has a strong connection to bending. So, most of us are benders."

Zuko's eyes went wide."You don't mean..."

Roku frowned."Oh spirits, I'm just going to come out and say it...your sister and father are benders!"

Zuko almost puked."Nooooooo! No, you've got to be kidding me! Tell me your not serious!" Zuko begged.

"I'm not serious." Roku said with an annoyed look.

Zuko's face lit up with hope."Really?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then why'd you tell me you weren't?" Zuko growled.

"Because you told me to." Roku shrugged.

Zuko's eye twitched."Why do you hate me?!" Zuko cried to the heavens.

Okay, scratch that statement he made earlier. It seems the younger generation really doesn't have _that_ much respect...at all.

"Okay, Zuko. Beat the ground all you want, you still won't change anything."

Zuko stopped pounding his fists in the soil.

"Sorry...it's just...this is terrible! What if my psycho sister is after us?! I mean, she may _seem_ like a normal, or more fitting _un-normal_ , teenage girl, but she's crazy man!"

"You think I don't know? The real question is, even if she is trying to stop you, will you let her succeed?"

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Live without PRETENDING, Love without DEPENDING, Listen without DEFENDING, Speak without OFFENDING.**_

 _ **~ Drake**_

 **~o0o~**

She awoke to see where she was. And she was frightened.

No, she wasn't the _least_ bit worried about how she got there, or where she was. She was scared because she could actually could _see_ it all. A _Lake_ , some _Grass_ , _Trees_ , _Flowers_ , and a bunch of other crap she's never seen.

She slowly sat up and crawled over to the lake's edge, and witnessed for the first time a girl, a pretty one at that, staring back. With long coal- _Black_ hair that framed her gentle face, milky, faded _Green_ eyes that were once sightless, and pale skin the color of _White_ sand on the summer _Beaches_.

She slowly took her index finger and dipped it in the slow moving current. Her reflection wobbled and danced, and she thought of two things.

 _Blue._

 _Water._

 _Blue water._

This _must_ be water.

She looked where her other hand was, and she pricked the strands that ventured between her fingers. She held it to her eyes, taking in every small detail.

 _Green._

 _Grass._

 _Green grass._

This has _got_ to be grass.

She smiled, but wanted to see, and in the still waters was a beautiful young girl grinning and thrilled.

She got up and twirled around, loving the air that raced past her face, blowing her hair like a wind of discontent whirling around and then away.

She stopped and looked down at her toes, giggling at how round and chubby they were.

She stomped her feet and liked how her legs and feet co-existed to let her march accross the field of _Green_.

Running to a tall thing that she guessed was a _Tree_ , and she saw the _Leaves_ that hung down and around were _Green_ , too. She jumped up and yanked one down. She studied it as close as she did the _Grass_. Her eyes scanned down the leaf's veins. They swirled out and about. Out and about. Out...and about. She scanned her arms, and stuck them out.

She then swayed from side to side, like a leaf in the wind.

 _Be the leaf._

Laughing loudly, and probably looking stupid she fell back and let the world of _Green_ wrap her in a fuzzy trance.

She turned onto her side and came face to face with the grace of the _Flower._

She traced the stem all the way down to the roots and plucked it.

Loving how smooth it was just to rub the petals, she smelled it.

 _Sweet._

It smelled sweet. But she could have told you that.

She let the addictive aroma travel up her nose and gently closed her eyes.

She heard foot-steps but for some reason she didn't want to open her eyes _just_ yet. The land of _Darkness_ felt so familiar she wanted to know she had been missing. Alot.

"Hello, Toph."

"Hello, person-who's-ruining-my-sense-of-peace. Who are you and waddu ya want?" She asked, but still didn't open her eyes. The curiousity was _so_ tempting.

"I'm Terre. I'm here to help you with your bending." The mysterious person said with a sweet tone as Toph guessed she was shifting around to sit comfortably.

"Hmm. Nope, not interested. You can piss off now." Toph said as she exhaled through her nose slowly.

Terre giggled."For someone who was just twirling like a nut-job, you don't act how I imagined you at all."

Toph snorted."So, your annoying, _and_ a crazy stalker. Interesting..." Toph trailed off, letting the wind carry her words away.

"Oh, I'm no stalker, I'm an Earth spirit." Terre smiled.

This got Toph's attention. Her eyes shot open as she turned to stare at her new-found discovery. Terre was tall, with chocolate-brown skin and mint green eyes. Her hair was long and dark red, and up in an elegant bun. She had on a long, flowy white gown that reached her ankles.

"Come again?" Toph asked with a suprised expression.

"An _Earth_ spirit. I was sent here by The Spirit to help you, and I promised I would. If I just left you I wouldn't be keeping my promise, would I?" Terre slyly smiled.

Toph frowned."No. I guess not. Wait, where the hell am I?"

Terre laughed."You don't know? Wow. Well, my bender friend, you're in the spirit world!"

"What the fuck? So, you mean to tell me your the spirit who called me here?" Toph asked.

"Um...yeah. You could say that." Terre smiled.

"Again, what do you want?" Toph asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. I just want to help you." The spirit said with a giggle.

"Okay, number one, quit talking to me like that. You're creeping me out. Number two, stop giggling like something's _actually_ fuckin' funny. Number three, spit it out already!" Toph glared.

Terre rolled her eyes with a smile."Fine. Okay, I see your not the patient type. All I want is the permission for us to become one mind."

Toph's face clearly indicated that she was confused."What? Is that some kind of spirit/alien brain-sucking shit?"

Terre's sweet laugh rang out."Ha! Not like that! I mean to except me into your soul! So you'll inherite my power and wisdom."

Toph blushed."Oh. Um...sure?"

"Okay, sit still. Close your eyes." Terre placed her finger-tips on Toph's head, and a bright beam of light shot up into the sky.

 **~o0o~**

Katara and Sokka were walking around the forest going down the path.

"I can't believe we saw mom again! She hasn't changed a bit." Katara beamed from ear to ear.

Sokka smiled."Yeah, except for the fact that she's translucent, that's pretty creepy if you ask me."

Katara rolled her eyes."Shut up Sokka. Nothing's as transparent as your bloated ego."

"Whatever. I'm just kind of upset she brought up dad. We haven't seen him since he was put in prison." Sokka's eyes clouded over as he looked away.

Katara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sokka. It'll be alright. We'll just bluff it out like we always do to...our friends..." Katara's face fell as she slid her hand off of Sokka.

Sokka huffed."When are we going to tell them? I mean, they are _always_ asking. It's getting kind of annoying." Sokka frowned.

Katara sighed."Maybe one day. But...I'm just not ready."

All of a sudden a bright beam of light shot up in the air a few miles away.

"Oh, God! What the hell was that?" Sokka shouted.

"I don't know, but let's find out."

 **~o0o~**

Toph opened her eyes and felt dizzy.

"Oh...shit...what happened?" She asked with a had on her hand to steady her head-ache.

 _It worked! We are of one mind now!_

"Really? Oh, cool...I guess."

 _Okay, Toph. Your work here is done. You can return to the mortal world now._

"How?"

 _Close your eyes and concentrate...I'll do the rest._

Toph closed her eyes, then opened them again.

"Wait! Will I be blind again?"

All of a sudden she froze and all her senses drained power.

She then found herself back in bed.

Opening her eyes she saw...

...nothing.

She was greeted back into the land of _Darkness_.

She closed her eyes,

and smiled.

 **~o0o~**

Zuko walked accross the field of _Green_ and found a spirit meditating not too far away.

Before Zuko even got that close, the guy smirked.

"Why hello, Zuko. I've been expecting you. 'Bout time you got here."

Zuko stopped and stared.

"How do you know my name? And how could you be expecting me, I don't even know you!" Zuko raised his voice a little at the end.

"Ah, well you see, it's called irony, or destiny, or whatever sappy word you want to call it."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Zuko demanded.

"I'm Tatsu, and I'm the spirit you've been given to help you on your mission. Love me, or leave me." Tatsu said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean, 'help' me?" Zuko raised a brow.

Tatsu opened his golden-red eyes with a slick smile.

"I have the ability to become one with your soul, meaning you'll be able to tap into a certain power of mine at will."

Zuko smirked."Really? Cool. How?"

Tatsu stood up."Sit down, and cross your legs." Zuko did as instructed."Awesome, now put your hand in mine." Tatsu's eyes and hand started to glow, and Zuko gasped. He gulped and relunctantly placed his hand on Tatsu's."Great, now close your eyes and breathe. Just breathe." Tatsu instructed quietly.

Zuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Wait a fucking minuet, why am I-" Zuko opened is eyes to find Tatsu gone.

 _Ha ha! It never fails..._

"Tatsu?!"

 _Hey, Rookie._

"How'd you-"

 _Don't over-think it. It's a spirit thing._

"So, what do you do?"

 _Every spirit can give a mortal a different, original power. I can give you a boost in your bending, so can all spirits, but I give you the mark of the Dragon._

"Who's the Dragon?"

 _A spirit I'm highly connected to. You could say she's my mother...or whatever._

"Your mother?"

 _Yeah yeah yeah, my_ mom _. Drop it and let's move on. Your work here is done. Close your eyes and concentrate, I'll do the rest._

Zuko closed his eyes and stopped moving. All is thoughts disapeared and he stopped breathing.

He opened his eyes and found that his face was in the floor.

 _Ha! That's classic!_

"I have a feeling your going to be a pain...Damn..."

 **~o0o~**

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

 _5 minuets later..._

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!

 _Another 5 minuets later..._

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"What?!"

"Are we the-"

"No! We're not! I won't tell you again! You keep asking me the same stupid question! You're driving me into the ground!" Katara yelled.

Sokka smiled guiltly."Well physically that's impossible, but-"

"Does it look like I care?!" She screamed.

"Damn, what's with the attitude?"

"Who said that?" Sokka asked searching the tree tops.

Two voices from above laughed and echoed through the forest.

"No fair hiding! Show yourselves, cowards!" Katara shouted.

The two voices laughed again.

"Hmm. Why don't you come up here and make me." The first voice challenged.

"And then we'll throw you with the other poor souls who thought they were big shots." The second voice taunted.

"Ain't nobody got for this!" Katara responded.

"Oooh. Feisty. How amusing." The first voice said as she flipped down from the treetops.

Sokka pushed Katara behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Sokka demanded.

The spirit didn't seem affended, she seemed rather amused.

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that question. By the way, nice pajamas. Very classic." She said casually.

Sokka looked down at his white tank and Pickachu underwear and frowned.

The other spirit came down and stood next to the first. He had pitch-black, shaggy hair with pale skin. His eyes were a red-brown color, and he was really tall and fit, and sort of muscular.

The girl had brown skin and indigo eyes, full lips and short black hair. She was short and stocky, and her red lips were turned up in a slick smirk.

Katara came from behind Sokka and cleared her throat.

"I think we came off on the wrong foot, I'm Katara and the paranoid one is Sokka." She pointed to herself and Sokka.

The girl smirked."How cute. Two lost mortals in the spirit world." She cocked her head and blew at her bangs.

Sokka scowled."Katara, I don't trust them. They may be armed."

Katara rolled her eyes."You sound like a police officer. Lighten up."

The guy smiled."Yeah, besides if we wanted to do something we would have done it by now."

The girl smiled innocently and put her hands up in surrender."See? We don't have anything. We're two innocent spirit people climbing trees...you don't buy this, do you?"

"Nope." They said in unison.

The guy sighed."My name's Stark, and this is my girlfriend, Brisa. We don't mean any harm."

The siblings looked at eachother and grinned."You're Stark and Brisa?!"

"Uh...yeah, that's...what he said." Brisa stared blankly.

"We've been looking for you two, we need your help." Katara smiled.

"You need _our_ help? They're kidding, right?" Stark said to Brisa.

"They must be." Brisa smiled.

"No, we're not. Our mom, Kya, sent us to find you." Sokka replied.

"Kya? Aww, damn it." Stark groaned.

"So, Kya sent you? She's your mom? That woman must have some kind of vandetta against us or something. She's _always_ making us help 'someone in need'." Brisa frowned.

Sokka paused."Soooo...is that a 'yes'?" He smiled akwardly.

"Fine. We'll help you guys." Stark sighed.

"What do you need." Brisa asked.

"We're not sure, we just know you can help us on our mission." Katara said.

"You wouldn't happen to be two of the kids attempting to take the southern bitches down, would you?" Brisa asked.

"Yep, that's us. The Water siblings." They smiled.

"Oh! Then we know exactly what you need." Stark smirked.

"Okay, 'Tara. I'll take you." Brisa pointed to the blue-eyed brunette.

"Then that leaves just us guys." Stark grinned.

"Was it _their_ place to pick _us_?" Sokka asked Katara in a whisper.

"I don't know. I thought it was vice versa..." Katara replied.

Brisa came over to Katara and Stark to Sokka. Brisa was a little shorter than Katara so she had to stand on her toes. She placed her hand over Katara's heart and a stream of light came out and up into the sky.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted as he tried to lunge for the shorter woman. Stark held him back.

"It's okay Sokka, she's alright." Stark calmly said as Sokka stared on.

The light disappeared as Katara was seen standing there, a little wobbly.

"See? What'd I tell you?"Stark smiled.

Stark placed his hands on Sokka's shoulders and closed his eyes. The same thing happened and there they were, the two siblings.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure." Sokka answered.

 _You are officially a spiritually connected being._ Brisa said.

"Really?" Katara asked cheerfully."Hey Sokka, Brisa and I are connected!"

"What?" He said with his _confused_ look.

 _'Hey fishstick!_ Stark taunted.

"Stark?" Sokka asked.

 _'Yeah, I've possessed your soul...forever more..._ Stark whispered in a husky voice.

"Quit talking like that!" Sokka whimpered."You sound creepy..."

 _'Ha Ha! Your scared of absolutely nothing!_

"Shut the fudge-cake up! I'm not scared!" Sokka defended.

 _'Suuuuurrre...whatever you say, fishstick._

"Your driving me into the ground!" Sokka shouted.

 _'Well, physically that's impossible, but..._

"What!? You're a sell-out! You stole my phrase!" Sokka pouted.

 _'How does that make me a sell-out?_

"Oh, Just hush it!" Sokka huffed. He turned to Katara."Mom was right. Stark is a goofy, sarcastic, annoying, technical jerk!" He complained.

Katara smirked."What's the difference between him and you?" She asked.

"Well I...you see...I don't...do...actually, I see you point." Sokka paused.

 _Yeah, so we don't need to be here anymore, your work is done._ Brisa said.

 _'All you need is to close your eyes and concentrate. We'll do the rest._ Stark added.

The siblings did as instructed, and both faded into an abyss of feeling numb.

They were transported back into their house.

Katara opened her eyes to find that she was once more on her couch with a book lounging on her torso.

She quickly sat up and ran accross the carpet in her fuzzy penguin slippers.

She met Sokka in the hallway, looking equally as anxious.

He cleared his throat. "I'm guessing by the look on your face that was no dream." Sokka said in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, um, I established that." Katara faintly smiled.

They smiled at eachother and bid eachother a good night.

Katara went back to the couch and sat down. She turned her head to see the book her mother used to read to her when she was little. She picked it up and just like every night she read the title. A tear traveled down her face as she smiled at the cover.

 _'Harry Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone'_

But she wasn't going to read the title tonight, no, she was going to be strong. Her mother is gone and there's nothing she can do about that. She wanted to cry so bad. She hasn't felt this way in a long time.

There was finally hope there.

She was finally hopeful again.

She was actually happy again.

She grinned and let the bridge collapse. Finally, after years of heartbreak, she could feel again.

Crying has never felt so good, so helpful, so needed, so assuring.

She cried tears of over-whelming happiness. She hugged tight to the plush penguin and buried her face into it's soft, round head.

With the smile still there, she breathed in a very neccesary breath of air. That made her wonder what it would look like to see Aang airbend.

 _Aang._

She needed him, right now.

She looked at the digital clock on the stand.

At 11:00 she needed to see him.

Right now.

No getting around that.

 _You are so clingy. I have never heard of anyone crying for about ten minuets straight, then think to check up on their boyfriend 11:00 at night._ Brisa teased.

"11:16 actually." Katara smiled, her eyes still a bit puffy.

Katara picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts, she didn't see his name.

"Damn it." She whispered. She reached over to a small piece of paper on the table that had someone's number on it. Not just _anyone's_ number, Aang's number.

Looking between that scrap of paper and the buttons on her phone, she dialed the number and let the phone ring about 5 times.

Someone picked up."Hello?"

Katara pumped her fist in triumph. "Hey, Aang? It's Katara."

 **~o0o~**

 _ **Let your hopes, not your hurts, shape your future.**_

 _ **~Robert H. Schuller**_

 **~o0o~**

Aang knocked on the open door, letting Gyatso know he was there.

Without looking up from his work he signaled his pupil to come forth.

"Greetings, Aang. What keeps you up this late into the night?" Gyatso asked with his kind-hearted smile.

Aang mirrored his greeting." Hey, Gyatso. I needed to talk to you."

"Why of course, what is it we must discuss." Gyatso asked while setting his pen down.

Aang sat down in the office chair that sat idly in front of _Dr. H. Gyatso's_ desk.

"So, as you know, I went out today with a... _friend_. And we had a nice time."

"That's great. I'm glad Katara gave you a bit more confidence."

"Yeah, so anyway. When I went to take her home we found her friends in the living room, and it turns out some of them are benders." Aang explained.

 _Bump!_

Looking back up at Gyatso, he found his master looking baffled and he was leaning over his desk in interest.

"Other benders? Wow! I didn't know any other benders lived in this area! Except for your friends, Kuzon and...what's your other friend's name?" Gyatso asked.

"Bumi...his name's Bumi."

"Oh, yeah. Bumi.

"So, I talked to them for a few and they plan on leaving tomorrow for a special mission, and they want me to join them." Aang explained with a look of pleading.

Gyatso quirked an eyebrow,"What special mission?"

"Well, Iroh said something about defeating a gang called the Southern Raiders-"

"Southern Raider?! Iroh!" Gyatso shouted.

Aang was confused and a bit miffed.

"Iroh's alive?! I thought he was gone!" Gyatso grinned.

Aang was confused. "You know him?"

"Of course! We are both part of a commisioner group of elders called the White Lotus."

"The white Lotus? What's that? A fan-club for old people?" Aang joked.

"Uh, no. It's no fan club. A team of elders decided to bring the world's leaders and officers to be held for meetings annually. This became a very important event out of the year, and we called it the White Lotus Operation. The nations always had conflicts and needed a way to sort them out, so the elders would take up a situation and address them to the council every year, looking for answers to the public's problems. This started to become very useful, until one meeting an officer introduced the Southern Raider's small terrorist group, and we brushed it off, thinking it was a minor ordeal. But the small group became bigger and bigger, and it was a full blown war between them and benders. As you see, the benders lost that fight."

"Wow. Interesting." Aang said with a look of interest.

"After the war, the benders either passed on, or was sucluded in hiding. The council split up and took with them very important scrolls, teachings, and information that we did not want the terrists to see."

"So, we need to find the elder's info and you think that will help us on our mission?" Aang asked.

Gyatso grinned."Yes. It just so happens I have an important scroll in my study...somewhere..." He scanned the room in concentration.

Gyatso got up and went through his small filing cabinet.

"Does that mean I can go?" Aang asked.

Gytso smiled while flippig through and old file."Of course. They're fellow benders. But you can't go alone." Gyatso tucked the file under his arm."I'm going too." He smiled.

"Really? Don't you have business to take care of here?"

Gyatso looked around his study with an expression Aang couldn't read.

"I wouldn't mind leaving this place behind. Besides, the best of things are those of which you need to seek for."

Aang groaned."There you go with the old-talk again." He leaned back and swiveled side to side.

"Ah. You'll get used to it." Gyatso joked as he sat down and read the file.

He passed the file to Aang and let him read it.

"This seems like old texts from ancient books, or something." Aang said as he closed the manilla folder.

"That's because it is." Gyatso said, retreiving the folder back.

All of a sudden Aang's phone rang.

He pulled the old-modeled phone from his pocket, and made a mental note to get an updated version.

He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aang? It's Katara."

Aang's eyes widened."Uh, hey. What's up, other than you being up this late."

He heard her sigh."Oh, I... just needed to talk to you. Think you can get away for a bit?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a few."

"Alright, love you."

The tip of Aang's ears were getting red, and he hoped he wasn't giving himself away too much. "Love you too."

He hung up the phone and turned to Gyatso.

"You didn't tell me you two were dating now." Gyatso teased.

"Were not! I mean, we kissed but...wait, why am I telling you this? We discovered we had alot in common, so there. I guess we are dating now."

"She wants you over?" Gyatso looked up through his glasses.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be back in a few." Aang got up and waved to Gyatso before leaving the room in search for his keys.

 **~o0o~**

He pulled up, and by now it was midnight.

He parked his motorcycle and traveled up to the porch. He didn't want to wake anyone, so he just knocked.

A few seconds passed and Katara's beautiful face appeared.

She smiled."Oh, hey Aang. Come on in." She pulled him inside and closed the door.

He turned to her."So, what's up?"

He followed her to the living room. They sat down, a little closer than usual.

"I fell asleep reading a few hours ago, and was transported to the spirit world, where I met Brisa." Katara explained.

"Oh. So you did go to the spirit world. You went early."

"Yeah, but that's not what we need to talk about." Katara stated.

"What did we need to talk about?"

"Well...we sort of kissed, so...yeah." Katara looked down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"Wait, I thought we were already dating. Is this more complicated girl stuff?"

"Uhh...yeah. So, I was thinking since we like eachother and all, would... you be my boyfriend?" She asked shyly.

Aang smiled."Nothing would make me happier."

They stared into eachother's eyes. Blue and Gray. The powerful ocean, and the strong storm clouds.

His hand traveled up her neck and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb affectionately.

He than traced the outline of her lips with his other hand, loving how smooth they were. She closed her eyes and smiled. She opened them and bit her lip anxiously.

Finally, he filled the gap between them, releaving the tension that welled up in their chests.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She was nearly straddling him.

While deepening the kiss, he teased her hips with his nimble fingers.

Pulling him so he was towering over her small frame she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer.

He tangled his hands in her hair, while she traveled a hand down the tight muscles of his torso.

Slowly, they seperated and leaned their foreheads together, staring into eachother's eyes once more.

"Again, I'm suprised you don't have a girlfriend." Katara whispered while smiling.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Aang asked.

Katara's smile widened."Always."

"So, what do you think will happen tomorrow?" Aang asked.

Katara shrugged."I guess we'll have to wait and see."

 **~o0o~**

 **So, Ta da! Sorry I updated a day late. But, I updated! Isn't that what counts?**

 **Also, I've been thinking of proposing some rolls that will make the story even better. Like...a playlist on Youtube of all the songs I add to the story. If anyone wants to do that PM me. I'll even dedicate a chapter to you!**

 **And if anyone wants to they can make fan art for this story, if anything inspires you. I'll even dedicate a chapter to you guys. Or if I like it enough, I'll dedicate the whole story.**

 **So, as always, God be with you! ;)**

 **Peace and blessings!**

 **~Sammy**


End file.
